Vampires Love Music
by KimmiUchiha
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire, lead singer and guitar player in his band, and Junior at Konoha High school. Sakura is a normal teenager, lead singer in her band, and has just moved from Suna to Konoha to go to Konoha High school... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. New School, Joy

_Hey everyone this is my first Naruto Fanfic., hope you like it. And to everyone who reads my InuYasha Fanfic., A Demon's Love, I will try my best to update soon!_

_**Summary-**_ Sasuke is a vampire, lead singer and guitar player in his band, and Junior at Konoha High school. Sakura is a normal teenager, lead singer in her band, and has just moved from Suna to Konoha to go to Konoha High school as a Junior along with her friends and band members Hyuga Hinata, Jiro Tenten **((A.N./-made-up her last name))**, Sabaku no Temari, and Yamanaka Ino. Pairings- SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaTem SaiIno

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto...I wish I did...But doesn't everyone?? And I don't own 'Thats What You Get' from Paramore.**

080808080808080808080

Chapter 1- New School...joy...

080808080808080808080

"Sakura..." poke. "Hey Sakura" more pokes. "...SAKURA!!"

"AHHHHH!!" a pink hair girl suddenly fell on the floor out of her bed. "What the hell was that for!?" the girl looked at the clock, it read 6:30 "WHAT!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!?" the blonde who poked Sakura made frown a put her hand on her hips.

"Its not my fault it takes forever to wake you up and Tenten forgot to set the alarm in our room and it looks like you forgot too." the blonde stuck her tongue out.

"Don't give me that crap, Ino" Sakura threw a pillow at her.

"It isn't crap its the truth." Ino throws the pillow back. "Anyways come down when your done getting dressed, Hinata made eggs and bacon." Ino danced her way to the door.

"Wait Hinata made eggs and bacon? What about that whole diet thing?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura you know as much as I do. Diets. Don't. Work. See you down stairs" and she exits the room.

"Well that is true." Sakura mumbled to herself. She stood up and slowly shuffled to her dresser and pulled out a black long-sleeved shirt, a hot pink t-shirt with skull on the front, a short black skirt with hot pink and black stripped leggings, black All-Stars with hot pink lasses, and a Sweeny Todd hoodie. And runs down stairs.

"Hey Hinata, Tenten, Temari." Sakura grabs her plate of eggs and gets 4 pieces of bacon and sits in the only unoccupied seat.

"H-hello Sakura" the shy Hinata said with a smile. She was wearing the exact same outfit as Sakura except the hot pink was a dark blue and she was wearing a Skull-animals hoodie.

"Yo!" yells Tenten in her outfit but the hot pink and dark blue color of Sakura's and Hinata's were green with Nobody hoodie. **((A.N./- Its from Kingdom Hearts, I Love that game!!))**

"Hey" calls Temari in her silver outfit with a Heartless hoodie.

"No 'Hey' for me?" Ino asked wearing her purple outfit and Hello-Kitty hoodie.

"Wasn't waking me up 'hey' enough?" Sakura takes a bite out of her eggs and chews on one of her pieces of bacon.

"No, actually it wasn't." Ino pouts.

"Then 'Hey'. Happy?" Sakura says with a mouth full of eggs.

"Yes." Ino picks up her plate and puts it in the sink fallowed by Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"NO!" Sakura gables downs the rest of her food and puts her plate in the sink. "Thanks for waiting..."

"Your welcome!" Ino sings and picks up her backpack. Sakura growls and picks up her backpack too.

"So...who's gonna drive?" Tenten asks and puts her soccer ball, volleyball, lacrosse stick and hockey stick in a sports bag a swings it over her shoulder to join her backpack.

"I'll drive." Temari says and pulls out her keys. The group walks out the door to Temari's Highlander. "This car needs to be washed down." She gets in the front and starts up the car.

"Yeah you should take it to get its oil changed too." Sakura hopped into the front seat next to Temari. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten get in in the back.

"Yeah I probably should." Temari pulls out of the driveway.

"S-so does anyone know what the new s-school with be like?" Hinata asks from the back.

"No clue." Tenten pops her gum. "Hope they have a good sports program and a place for us to practice for our band."

"I already checked with the principle and she said the sports program is great and we can use the auditorium to practice." Sakura faces the back of the car.

"Sweet! I hope they have cute guys at this school." Ino jumps up and down in her seat.

"Calm down Ino!" Temari yells from the front. "You'll make me crash." Ino sticks out her tongue.

Sakura snickers and looks out the window and watches the buildings pass by. Suddenly she sees a guy with black hair in the shaped of a chickens ass. He was pale. Really pale. 'I wonder if he goes to our school' Sakura thought. 'He's really cute.' She smiles and tries to pay attention to the bickering Temari and Ino.

08080808080808080

The girls go to the office. "Hi my names Haruno Sakura and this is Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Temari, Jiro Tenten, and Hyuga Hinata. And we came to get our schedules." the woman at the front desk looked up. Her name tag read 'Shizune'.

"Oh, you all must be the new girls from Suna." She greeted the with a warm smile.

"Yes, we are." Sakura and the rest smiled back. The woman at the front desk stood up.

"Hello I'm Shizune. Here are you schedules." Shizune hand them all there schedules.

"We all have the same classes!" Ino exclaims.

"Yes, Principle Tsunade thought it would be easier for you all the stay together if you had the same schedules."

"Wow, thats nice." Sakura said and looked at Hinata's and Tenten's schedules to see if it wee true.

"Yes it is. Now, if any of you has and questions or need help feel free to ask me anytime. And Principle Tsunade said she would like to see you all after school ends." Shizune sat back down at her desk.

"Thank you and we won't forget. Bye." Sakura said and the rest of them said there 'thank you's and left.

"Ok so lets see our first class is English with Kakashi." Tenten read. "English is ok. Lets go." The girls left for english in room 401.

080808080808080

The girls entered room 401. They were 5 minutes late because they woke-up late and had to get there schedules. The teacher was at his desk reading a orange book. "U-um, excuse me is t-this English with K-kakashi?" Hinata asked as they all entered to room. The man reading the book looked up. He had a mask over his mouth and nose, but the girls could tell me was smiling.

"Yes, hello I'm your teacher Hatake Kakashi. You all must be the new girls from Suna."

"Yes, we are" Sakura answered.

"Great, would you all please go to the front of the class and introduce yourselves to the class. Tell them your likes, dislikes, dreams, etc."

"Um, sure." Sakura answered. She was about to walk foreword to go first but Ino got inform of her.

"Can I please go first" she asked.

"Go for it Ino" And Sakura gave her a good-luck wink. Ino smiled back in a 'thank you'. While Ino walked to the front Sakura looked through the students and then she saw him. The black haired guy from earlier in the car, but then looked to Ino.

"Hey everyone!!" she sang. "I'm Yamanaka Ino! My favorite color is purple and I like boys, playing the guitar, a clothes. I dislike bugs and annoying stupid people. May you all rock on! W00t!" Ino stuck her tongue out and dance to a seat next to a boy with black hair but wasn't the one Sakura saw earlier.

"Thank you Ino for that loud introduction." Kakashi said and Ino smiled back. Tenten got to the front before Sakura.

"Yo! I'm Jiro Tenten. Nice to meet ya! May fav. color is green and I love sports, and playing the drums. I dislike weak people and country music." Tenten jumped over to a seat next to a feminine looking boy with long chocolate hair. Kakashi nodded and Temari went next.

"Hey. I'm Sabaku no Temari and my fav. color is silver. I like japanese fans, love ferrets, and playing guitar. I dislike loud people and rap music." Temari sat herself at a desk next to a sleeping boy with a head that looked like a pineapple. Kakashi nodded again and Hinata went up.

"H-hello. My name is Hyuga Hinata. My favorite color is dark blue. I-I like to c-cook and play the keyboard. I don't d-dislike anything." Hinata blushed as she sat next to a blonde haired boy.

"Hey are you related to Hyuga Neji?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Yes, he's m-my c-cousin." Hinata blushed more. Sakura smirked. Te blonde haired boy's mouth made an 'O' shaped and the he looked foreword. Sakura went to the front of the class.

"Hey. My names Haruno Sakura. My fav. color is either hot pink or red. I like singing, playing video games, and ice-cream. I dislike mean people, sluts, and people who wake me up when I'm sleeping." sakura eyes Ino. "Any questions?"

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? By the way my names Naruto!" he blonde kid next to Hinata asked.

"No." Sakura said and her sweat dropped. The blonde had a big smile on his face.

"I have one." The boy Sakura saw earlier raised his hand. "Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yeah, got a problem?" Sakura asked and put her hands on her hips.

"No, just wondering." The boy turned his head to the window.

"Anyone else?" Sakura asked.

"I do." A girl with red hair and glasses wearing sluty clothes raised her hand. "Stay away form my Sasuke." She points to the boy with black hair who just spoke

"Thats not a question, that was a command." Sakura answered back and took a seat next to the person who's name was Sasuke. The girl frowned and growled.

"Ok class since I have to go to a meeting. You all can do whatever." kakashi got up from his desk, put his jacket on, and left.

"SWEET!!" Ino yelled and danced around.

"Are you always so loud?" the boy sitting next too Tenten with chocolate hair asked.

"Yup!" Ino punched the air playfully. "What's your name?" The boy smirked.

"Hyuga Neji." he answered.

"NO FLIPPING WAY!! Your related to Hinata!!" Ino had shock on her face and then smiled. "SWEETNESS!"

"Can you please shut up, Ino?" Temari asked with a half bored, half mad face.

"Why should I? Is your brother gonna try to kill me with sand if I don't?" Ino asked with a half smile, half smirk. Everyone in the class except the girls said "Sand?"

"HEY DID YOU GUYS SAY YOU PLAYED INSTRUMENTS EARLIER?" Naruto asked jumping out of his seat.

"Of for the love of god! Yes! No stop yelling!" Temari was about to explode, she could handle two loud blondes.

"Are you good?"

"Hells yes we are!" Tenten yelled.

"I doubt it." Sasuke said and everyone turned there head toward him.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked. A little bit of poison in her words.

"I just do." he answered and locked his eyes with hers. He had deep dreamy onyx eyes and she had bright emerald ones.

"You haven't even heard us play before." Sakura put her hand on her hips and glared at him.

"Hn." he glared back.

"Hey do you guys have your instruments with you?" Naruto asked breaking the glare between Sakura and Sasuke.

"Of course" Ino answered. "Hey Sakura we should play and show them we're really good." Sakura nodded and then Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"We can just ask Tsunade if we can use the auditorium for a bit. She won't say no, trust me" said Naruto and he grinned. Then he called the office.

"_Yes?"_

"Can you put Tsunade on?"

"_Oh, Naruto. Of course. Hold on."_

"Thanks!" they wait a few seconds then someone comes on.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Tsunade its Naruto. Can we use the auditorium? Sasuke and I want to hear the new girls play." a few seconds pass.

"_Sure go ahead just nothing better be messed up in the auditorium."_

"Thanks!" naruto said and the intercom clicked off.

"WOW! How did you do that?" Ino asked and hugged him.

"Tsunade and Jiraya are my foster parents."

"Thats g-great N-Naruto" Hinata blushed. "Thank y-you."

080808080808080

The girls got there instruments and set up in the auditorium. The whole class sat in the seats waiting for them to play. Sakura was at the mic., Tenten was at the drums, Ino had bass guitar, Temari had lead guitar, and Hinata had keyboard. **((A.N/- Just pretend there's a keyboard in this song...its a Fanfic...))**

"We're ready" Sakura said from the mic., then they started to play.

_**No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**_

_**It's your turn, so take a seat**_

_**We're settling the final score**_

_**And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**I can't decide, you have made it harder**_

_**Just to go on**_

_**And why, all the possibilities**_

_**Well, I was wrong**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my sense**_

_**With the sound of its beating**_

_**And that's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel**_

_**When you're not here?**_

_**'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built**_

_**When you were here**_

_**I still try holding onto silly things**_

_**I never learn**_

_**Oh why, all the possibilities**_

_**I'm sure you've heard**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my sense**_

_**With the sound of its beating**_

_**And that's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**Pain, make your way to me, to me**_

_**And I'll always be just so inviting**_

_**If I ever start to think straight**_

_**This heart will start a riot in me**_

_**Let's start, start, hey!**_

_**Why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**That's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa**_

_**Now I can't trust myself**_

_**With anything but this**_

_**And that's what you get**_

_**When you let your heart win, whoa **_

"So?" Sakura asked. Everyone was stunned (except Sasuke). They were really good. Then the bell rang. "Lets go girls." and they left for there next class.

080808080808080

"Alright this is supposed to be Art with Jiraya." tenten said and they all nodded.

The class went by quickly and by the time it was over the girls felt like they were gonna puke.

"Does he have to keep showing us pictures of naked women as examples?" sakura asked making a gaging noise.

"Please don't even talk about that." Temari said and they went to there next class.

"T-this is Science with Asuma." Hinata said in front of a classroom labeled 208. The class felt like forever.

"Man, I never thought it would end!" Ino said. "Bu the teachers awesome!"

"Hey guys we have lunch now." said Temari. they all went to the Cafeteria. Sakura got a tuna salad sandwich, Hinata got Ramen, Ino got chicken nuggets, Temari got sushi, and Tenten got a cheeseburger.

"Does anyone see a good place to sit?" Sakura scanned the Cafeteria.

"HEY!" Naruto waved at them. "COME SIT WITH US!!"

"Eh, works for me. Come on" said sakura and they sat down at Naruto's table.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura sat down and smiled at him. "Thanks for letting us sit here.

"No problem, Sakura" Naruto grinned back. "Oh, you don't know these guys...well except for Neji and Teme."

"Teme?" Temari asked and picked up some sushi with her chopsticks and popped it in her mouth.

"Oh. yeah thats Sasuke." Sasuke growled, but Naruto ignored him. "Thats Shikamaru" he pointed to the sleeping boy with a pineapple shaped head. "and thats Sai" he points at the boy with black hair that almost looks like Sasuke and smiles too much.

"Cool" Sakura took a bite of her sandwich. The rest of the lunch they all talked, except Shikamaru and Sasuke. But Sakura noticed one thing they all where extremely pale and didn't eat much, except Naruto who actually finished 2 bowls of ramen.

The next class they had was Gym with Gai. Tenten kept exclaiming about how weird there gym teacher was. Then they went to principal Tsunade's office.

Sakura and the rest of them entered her office. "Hello?" said Sakura.

"Come in" said a blonde woman behind the desk. "hello I'm principal Tsunade."

"Hi I'm Sakura and this is Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Ino." Tsunade nodded.

"Now I called you all to come at the end of school because I wanted to greet you all myself and to talk about you schedule for your band practice since your our second band that we have here." Tsunade shifted in her seat.

"Second band?" the girls asked.

"Yes we have another band who practices here too. Its made up of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Mika Sai. **((A.N./- I made up a last name for Sai too.))**

"Oh." thats all they could say.

"Yes, now you all have the auditorium to practice on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's after school. Any questions?" Tsunade asked and gave Sakura a sheet of paper.

"No, we got it." Sakura said and they all got out of there seats and said 'Good bye'.

080808080808080

They all got home and dumped there stuff on the floor. "Anyone up for a movie?" Tenten asked. They all nodded.

"Lets watch 'The Hills Have Eyes 2'!" Ino said and everyone agreed except Hinata.

"B-but its really s-scary..." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers and looked down at her shoes.

"It'll be fine Hinata we'll just make rape joke while we watch." Sakura pats Hinata's back and smiles.

"O-ok" Hinata finally agreed. Temari got out popcorn and they all screamed for no reason and made rape jokes through the movie. **((A.N./- Thats what me and my friends did when we watched it at my birthday party.)) **

"Good night." they all said to each other and went to there rooms. Ino and Tenten shared a room and Temari and Hinata shared one. Sakura had one to herself.

In Sakura's room she set her alarm for 5:50 and slowly drifted to sleep. In her dreams she dreamt about Sasuke, she didn't know why...

08080808080808080

_Hey everyone! Did you like it?_

_**PLEASE REVEIW!!**_

_Ja! _

_KimmiUchiha_


	2. Vampires Have The Voice Of An Angel

_Hey everyone Kimmi again! Thank you to all who reviewed! and favorited...and subscribed...etc...IT MADE ME FEEL HAPPY!! Anyways well here's the second Chapter to Vampires Love Music...and I just want to say to XxriotxX, you have a good eye! Well here you go! X3_

_btw- characters may be OOC_

**Disclaimer- I dun own Naruto...but Pein is mine...back off bitches! MWAHAAAAA...! (cough) !!PWNED!!**

**I dun own When It Rains **

**By Paramore**

**Or **

**Just Melody **

**By Uverworld**

080808080808080

Chapter 2- Vampires Have The Voice Of An Angel

080808080808080

'_Onyx...everything is the color onyx...__Dreams__ are supposed to be bright,colorful, happy...not dark...dark is for __Nightmares__...but it isn't a nightmare...no...it is a dream...this is just the color of my soul...the color of our souls...but wait! there's something else...what is that color? is it pink?...'_

Sakura woke up covered in sweat. 'What was that?' "My soul? Our Souls?" Sakura sat up in her bed. "Who was talking?...Was it Sasuke? No it can't be...can it?..." she looked at the clock, it read 5:30. "Might as well get up..." Sakura swung her legs to the floor and stood up. She almost feel over, but she steadied herself.

Sakura walked over to her dresser. She picked up the locket on her 'Eclipse' book. Sakura loved vampire romance novels. Such passion the characters had for each other. She longed for a life like that. But vampires don't exist...do they? She put the locket on. It was a gift from her father before he died. She forgot to wear it yesterday. "I'm sorry dad. I forgot." Sakura said to herself and smiled.

Sakura grabbed a blackish blue pair of ripped jeans and put them on. "Lets see...any good t-shirts today?" She pulled out a black undershirt and put it on over her bra. "Hm...shirts..." A black 'My Chemical Romance' shirt caught her eye. "I'll wear this" and she pulled the shirt on. Sakura wore her black All-Stars with hot pink lasses again.

Sakura headed down stairs. No one was up but her. "I think I'll make chocolate chip pancakes." she smiled at that.

Sakura mixed all the ingredients together and put four pancakes each on four plates.

"I'm sure Hinata would like a break of cooking." After saying that Hinata appeared at the doorway.

"Sakura y-you made p-pancakes." Hinata was smiling. "Thank y-you." she moved to grab a plate and then sat down at the table.

"Your welcome Hinata. I just thought you needed a break." Sakura sat down at the table too with a plate.

"T-thats really nice, Sakura." Hinata took a small bite and smiled. "I-its really g-good." Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

Hinata was Sakura's first friend. She loved how Hinata cared for everyone. Sakura met Hinata in a park when they were 8. Hinata was being bullied and Sakura couldn't just stand there and watch.

_:Flashback:_

"_HA! You like that?" A girl kicked dirt in Hinata's face. She was crying. "Thats what you get for nocking into me!" A girl with blonde hair and brown streaks pushed Hinata into the dirt. _

_Sakura was playing near by and over heard two girls yelling and kicking at another girl. Sakura couldn't stand bullies. She ran down to the girl with Dark blueish purple hair and stood in front of her with arms spread protectively. "Go pick on someone else!" she yelled._

"_Out of the way pink-haired-forehead freak!" the blonde girl yelled. She was about to strike Sakura, but Sakura kicked the girl in to shin, grabbed Hinata's hand and ran._

"_Hey come back here!!" the friend of the blonde yelled knelling down to help her friend. But Sakura kept running till she was wee she use to be. her mother was reading on a bench. _

"_hey are you ok? What's you name?" Sakura asked. The girl wiped away her tears and smiled._

"_I'm H-hinata. T-thank y-you, I'm f-fine." Hinata said. Sakura was relieved. Sakura and Hinata played the rest of the day and kept in contact. They ended up in the same class in 4th grade and stayed friends ever since._

_:End Flashback:_

"OMG! PANCAKES!! THANKS HINATA!" Ino sang and grabbed a plate and sat down.

"A-actually Sakura made t-them" Hinata said and took another small bite.

"REALLY!? Thanks Sakura!" Ino sang again and took a big bite. Sakura smiled back in a 'Your Welcome'.

Later Temari and Tenten came down and ate there pancakes. they all hopped into Temari's car again and went to school. After Advisory they all headed to Kakashi's class, but even after class started he wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked after it had been 20 min. after class started. Everyone didn't really pay attention to what she said, except Naruto and Ino (and Sasuke).

"YEAH! WHY ISN'T HE HERE YET!?" Ino yelled. Everyone looked at her and then went back to doing what they were doing.

"Oh, he's always late and when he comes in says something really stupid like 'I got lost on the path of life' or something like that." Naruto said and flew a paper airplane.

"I see...Hey Naruto Tsunade said that your in a band. You didn't tell me yesterday." Sakura said and sat on her desk.

"Oh yeah! Me, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai are!" Naruto jumped up from his seat.

"Can I hear you guys play?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sakura turned her head to Sasuke. "The answer is no" he said again.

"But you heard us" Sakura protested and put her hands on her hips. She walks over to him. "Why not?"

"I just said 'No'." he glared at her. She glared back.

"Be fair. Come on!" Sakura starts shaking him violently. Which makes everyone turn and stare and the fangirl glare. **((A.N./- That rhymes!!)) **Sakura ignored the fangirls of course.

"Dude, is sakura raping him?" Temari asked and got a whack on the head by Tenten.

"Don't be mean!"

"Wait!? I was just saying!" Temari said in her defense and covered her head. Tenten huffed and sat back down.

"Come on you stupid Uchiha!! We played for you!!" she shook him more.

"Alright." he gave up. Uchiha's never give up, but for her it was an...exception.

0808080808080

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari with the rest of the class, except Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai who where setting up. After a few min. Sasuke and his group were ready. Sasuke when up to the mic. with his guitar. he was lead guitar. Neji and Sai where base. naruto was drums and Shikamaru was keyboard.

"Happy?" Sasuke said before starting to play with the rest of the guys.

**Machi no hitogomi ni magire hitori**

**Sameta me wo shite tojiteku sono kokoro**

**Yasashisa wa motomezu ni kizutsuku dake nara**

**Hito to surechigatte yuku tabi ni usureteku kimi no iro**

**Kurai yoru ni obie naide**

**It's Melody**

**Ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsu**

**me**

**Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah**

**just Melody**

**Hontou wa yasashiku mujaki na kimi no egao**

**Itsumo boku ga mamotteku kara**

**Zenaku shitta hito mitai ni**

**Kotae wa mitsukete nai kedo**

**Kimochi wo Again ososugiru kotowa nai**

**It's Melody**

**Deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru**

**Ano egao mo nakuse nai oto yeah**

**just Melody Melody**

**Wasure naide tooku hanarete ite mo**

**Kimi no Melody kikoeteru kara**

**Mado ni utsuru hikari sae mo**

**Mou terashite wa kure nai you na ki ga shite**

**Hitori de kogoetetanda**

**It's Melody**

**Ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsume**

**Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah**

**just Melody**

**Kanade te yuku no sa toki no gosenfu no ue**

**Hitori hitotsu umareta hi kara**

**It's Melody**

**Deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru**

**Ano egao mo nakuse nai oto yeah**

**just Melody Melody**

**Itsuka kimi ga utatte kuretaa no uta**

**Kitto boku wa wasure wa shinai**

**You are my song**

**and I'll be wiz you**

**Friends will be friends**

**Forever and ever together**

Sasuke ended the song. Sakura was speechless. He had a beautiful voice. A voice of an angel. Sakura got up from her seat. "Do you mind if me and my girls play another song?" she asked. Sasuke said nothing and the guys nodded. The girl used the boys instroments. Sakura started to sing and her band played.

**And when it rains**

**On this side of town it touches everything**

**Just say it again and mean it**

**We don't miss a thing**

**You made yourself a bed**

**At the bottom of the blackest hole**

**And convinced yourself that it's not the reason**

**You don't see the sun anymore**

**And oh, oh, how could you do it?**

**Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**Oh, oh, I need the ending**

**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

**And when it rains**

**Will you always find an escape?**

**Just running away**

**From all of the ones who love you**

**From everything**

**You made yourself a bed**

**At the bottom of the blackest hole**

**And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say**

**That you don't want to see the sun anymore**

**And oh, oh, how could you do it?**

**Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**Oh, oh, I need the ending**

**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

**Take your time**

**Take my time**

**o**

**Take these chances to turn it around**

**(Take your time)**

**Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow**

**And take these chances to turn it around**

**(Take my)**

**Just turn it around**

**And oh, how could you do it?**

**Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**Oh, oh, how could you do it?**

**Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**Oh, oh, how could you do it?**

**Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**Oh, oh I need an ending**

**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

**You can take your time**

**Take my time **

Sakura ended her song too. The bell rang and everyone left.The classes went by really fast and lunch felt like only a second. So did the rest of the day. Sakura went to sleep early and had another dream...another dream about Sasuke.

080808080808080

_2nd Chapter is DONE!! Hope you liked it!! I had no h/w and was bored so I decided to do the second chapter! W00t!_

_**Reveiw!**_

_Ja!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	3. Hangout

_Yayz! Chapie 3! Thanks to all who reviewed! It is greatly appreciated!!_

Hope you like it!! Oh and I take song requests for either Sasuke or Sakura's group to sing! This Chapters music request was from Dark-Rei-Cloud!!

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto...but I do own Pein's virginity!! (evil grin)...jk**

**I dun own Birth**

**By D**

**or**

**Dandelion**

**By DaizyStripper**

**or**

**Wind**

**By Akeboshi**

0808080808080

Chapter- Hangout

0808080808080

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock. Too bad it was Saturday. "Damn it...I forgot to turn it off..." Sakura turned the alarm clock off and stared at the ceiling. 'I had a dream about him again. Why? Are we connected some how? Or is it something more?' Sakura blushed at that. Wait! Sakura didn't blush. Ever. It;s not possible. She's never liked anyone...until now...

Sakura turned over in her bed. "I want to see him for some reason and don't know why. Why?" 'Why? I've been asking that a lot lately...why?' Sakura turned her head back to the ceiling. She sat up and popped a CD in her Music Player and put the headphone in. It played the song 'Wind' By: Akeboshi.

_**Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize**_

_**Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize**_

_**Climbing the mountain, never coming down**_

_**break into the contents, never falling down...**_

Sakura wanted to see Sasuke...

_**My knee is still shaking like i was twelve**_

_**Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door**_

_**A man railed at me twice, though**_

_**But i didn't care**_

_**Waiting is wasting, for people like me...**_

So much it hurt...

_**Don't try to live so wise,**_

_**Don't cry 'cos your so right**_

_**Don't dry, with fakes or fears**_

_**'cos you will hate yourself in the end...**_

But why?...

_**Don't try to live so wise,**_

_**Don't cry 'cos your so right**_

_**Don't dry, with fakes or fears,**_

_**'cos you will hate yourself in the end...**_

She barley knew anything about him...

_**You say dreams are dreams**_

_**I ain't gonna play the fool anymore**_

_**You say 'cos i still got my soul**_

_**Take your time baby **_

_**The road needs slowin'down**_

_**Reach yourself, before you bloom**_

_**Fractions of fear make shadows of nothing...**_

_**-shadow of nothing-**_

She wasn't even friends with fine...

_**You Still are blind if you see winding road**_

_**'Cos there's always a straight way to the point you see...**_

She only knew him for 2 days...

_**Don't try to live so wise**_

_**Don't cry, 'cos your so right**_

_**Don't dry, with fakes or fears**_

_**'Cos you will hate yourself in the end...**_

She rarely talked to him...

_**Don't try to live so wise**_

_**Don't cry 'cos your so right**_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears**_

_**'Cos you will hate yourself in the end...**_

But she wanted to...

_**Don't try to live so wise**_

_**Don't cry 'cos your so right**_

_**Don't dry with fakes or fears**_

_**'Cos you will hate yourself in the end...**_

Wanted him to see her...

_**'Cos you will hate yourself in the end**_

_**'Cos you will hate yourself in the end**_

_**'Cos you will hate yourself in the end...**_

'WHY!?' Sakura sat up quickly. She was...crying...'Why!? Someone tell me! I feel fine around him but when I'm away I have this...longing for him...WHY!? Why!?' Sakura held her face. 'Is he feeling the same as I am...?' Sakura got up to look out the window. It was still dark outside. She opened the window. A cool breeze came in. Sakura was wearing her Sweeny Todd PJ paints and a black undershirt.

"I wonder where you live...Sasuke..." Sakura closed her eyes. And right when she closed the something hot and moist crushed into her lips. Her eyes immediately flickered open, but her eyesight was blurry. 'Why?! I can't see!'

"Goodnight." someone whispered into her ears.

'WHO!?' "W-who are you?" she asked, her vision still blurry. The person chuckled and caressed her cheek.

"You don't need to know" it whispered again. Sakura blinked and the blurriness was gone.

'Was the a dream?...No it was to real' she tried to see if something wa there belong but nothing but blackness. A familiar sent lingered, but she couldn't figure out who's it was. Sakura sighed and closed the windows. She touched her lips and blushed, but then quickly shook it away. Sakura walked back to her bed and went back to sleep. Only to dream of sasuke again.

0808080808080

The sun shone though the window. Sakura sat up in bed. What happened earlier seemed only like a dream. Maybe it really was...who knows...

Sakura walked down stairs to find Temari and Ino arguing. She sighed and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. "'sup?" she said.

"G-good morning, Sakura" Hinata said and she took up Temari and Ino's bowls.

"'Morning!" Tenten said coming in from the backward with a soccer ball in hand.

"Hey" both Ino and Temari said, then they glared at each other.

"You look troubled, Sakura" Tenten said sitting down in a seat. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Sakura looked up from her cereal. Temari, Ino, and Hinata nodded in agreement to Tenten.

"I'm fine I just had a bad dream, thats all." Sakura lied and she as a pretty good lier.

"Alright...Oh yeah!" Tenten said and shifted in her seat. "Tsunade called earlier when you were asleep and she said that Sasuke said that we can come down and practice with them. Like we listen to them practice, they listen to us...etc... and to just hangout." Sakura looked up again and then smiled.

"That'd be awesome! What time?" Sakura was getting excited, but didn't know why.

"In an hour!!" Ino sang and danced around. "Hey girls do you think I'll have a chance with that Sai guy?"

"Huh?" they all asked. Ino smiled and them smirked.

"Well yesterday he called me gorgeous! Can you believe it!" Ino danced around more.

"No." Temari said getting another whack for Tenten. "Hey!"

"How many time do I have to tell you? Be nice!" Tenten put her hands on her hips, but then smiled and turned to Ino. "Of course and thats so sweet! You two would make a cute couple!!" Tenten and Ino danced around. Both Sakura and Hinata smiled.

"Oh! That reminds me. What do you guys think of that Neji guy?" Tenten asked still bouncing around with Ino.

"Oh? Do I smell a crush' Sakura smirked at Tenten. Tenten face turned red and she fidgeted like Hinata.

"M-Maybe..." Sakura laughed at this. Tenten did not blush or stutter, that was Hinata's job.

"Thats really sweet. You too would make a good couple too." Sakura smiled at Tenten and she smiled back.

"So? Does anyone else like anyone?" Ino asked dancing around wildly now.

"Um..." Hinata fidgeted and spoke up "N-naruto" she blushed.

"AWW!! THATS SO CUTE!" Ino sang.

"You know who I like? I like that Shika guy because he's quite." Temari glared at Ino and Ino stuck her tongue out. Everyone giggled.

"What about you, Sakura?" Tenten asked looking love stuck, obviously thinking about Neji.

"No." she lied. Sakura sighed as she put her dishes away. "I'm gonna take a shower. Everyone come back down here in an hour." They all nodded and Sakura went up to her room.

Sakura stripped down her PJ's and stepped into the steaming hot shower. It felt good. "Why would Sasuke want us all to hangout all of the sudden...Weird..."

When Sakura finished her shower she got dressed. She wore a black frilly-goth skirt with gray leggings, a gray shirt with the words 'Aishite yo ne motto!' on it, a long black coat, and black boots with several buckles on them.

Sakura had 15 min. before it was a good time to head out. She opened her window, what happened came to mind. Sakura couldn't help but blush. "Who was that?" she asked herself. Sakura went to her drawer and pulled out her sketch book and locket. She put her locket on and began to draw. Sakura drew the cherry blossom trees in her backward.

Time passed quickly. "Sakura! Lets go!" Temari called from downstairs. Sakura shut her sketch book and laid it on the table in her room and closed the door.

"Coming!" she ran downstairs. "Sorry I got distracted." Hinata smiled.

"A-are we going to t-take Temari's car?" Hinata asked.

"Yup." Temari answered and picked up her guitar case. They put there instroments in the back, except Tenten, hers were already there and Sakura she only had her trusty mic. "Alright our destination is school." and the car stared up.

The trip to school seemed sorter than usual. When the girls got to the parking lot the boys were already there. Naruto had a big grin on his face, Shika was sleeping, Sai was drawing, Neji was sitting at the bottom of a tree and Sasuke was sitting in the tree.

"HEY!" Ino sang and hopped out of the car.

"HEY!!" naruto yelled back. "NEED ANY HELP?"

The boys helped the girls get there instroments out. They opened the curtains to the auditorium and talked for awhile.

"So...Sasuke was do you want us to hangout with you guys all of the sudden?" Sakura asked after awhile. Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds and then spoke.

"It wasn't just me Neji, Naruto, Sai, and Shikamaru wanted to too." the he got up. "Lets practice." the guys got up.

"Hey, one more question!" Sakura said. Sasuke merely looked back at her. "What's the name of your band?"

"Live Today, Die Tomorrow. What's yours?"

"Bloody Roses." Sasuke smirked. "What?" Sakura asked and put her hand on her hips. **((AN./- If those 2 band names turn out to be then names of a real band. I'm gonna die...))**

"Nothing." and the guys went up to the stage. "1..2..3..4.."

**((I couldn't get the ****Birth**** lyrics By: ****D****))**

**((I'm sorry...just watch this video so copy and paste the URL on my site...thanks))**

**:Sasuke and the guys playing Birth:**

Sakura was amazed again by Sasuke's sing and now his guitar playing. He was like an angel among all singers. Well to her at least. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino went up to the stage for there turn.

"1..2..3..4.."

**((I couldn't get the lyrics for ****Dandelion**** By:****DaziyStripper**** either...forgive me!!))**

**((Just like the last one...just copy and paste the URLon my site...))**

**:Sakura and the girls playing Dandelion:**

To Be Continued...

**((A.N./-Always wanted to say that!!))**

0808080808080808

_Thanks. I'm still real sorry about the music lyrics...forgive me..._

_**Review!**_

_JA!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	4. Staring

_HI,HI!! EVERYONE!! Ok this is the next chappie...I don't know the next time I'll update...maybe this weekend...idk...I have finals...I'm going to a party tomorrow...OH! Were watching 'Don't mess with the Zohan"...sorry just had to share. Now let me crawl into my emo corner...jk...but I do have one...anyways...Well hopefully this will be a much longer chapter than the rest...if it isn't then...GOMEN!! OH yes, Fist 2 songs were requested by Dark-chan! (again) Remember you can request songs, I just have to say if I'll put it in or not...but be warned...NO COUNTRY OR RAP!!...sorry I hate rap and country, I CAN'T STAND IT!! Sorry to all the people who like that music, but thats just me...Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto...but I have this Pein plushie...(as you can tell...I"M OBSESSED WITH PEIN!!...)**

**I dun own...**

**At age 13**

**By: Vidoll**

**or**

**God knows...**

**By: Aya Hirano**

**or **

**Summer Night**

**From: Grease**

Chapter 4- Staring

"WEEEEeee...!!" Ino twirled around. "Lets do another song!! Please, Sakura?" Sakura laughed and then turned to Sasuke.

"Do you mind?" she asked; he smirked.

"No, go ahead..." Sakura and the girls got ready to play again.

"1..2..3..4.."

**Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru**

**Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute**

**Itami wo wakachiau koto sae**

**Anata wa yurushite kurenai**

**ÿI run past others with a parched heart.**

**Sorry, I can't do anything.**

**You won't even let me**

**Share our pain together.**

**Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu**

**Senaka mukete satteshimau**

**On the lonely rail**

**To live on without tarnish,**

**I face your back and head out without looking back**

**On the lonely rail**

**Watashi tsuiteiku yo**

**Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae**

**Kitto anata wa kagayaite**

**Koeru mirai no hate**

**Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni**

**My way kasanaru yo**

**Ima futari ni God bless...**

**I will follow you.**

**No matter how agonizing the world is,**

**You will shine even in it's darkest corners.**

**Cross over the end of the future,**

**My weakness will not shatter my spirit.**

**My way is overlapping with yours.**

**For the two of us, God bless...**

**Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa**

**Genjitsu tokashite samayou**

**Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai**

**Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you**

**This warming affection that reaches me,**

**It melts my reality and roams my heart.**

**I don't need a reason for wanting to meet you,**

**Just my overflowing feelings, Lovin' you**

**Semete utsukushii yume dake wo**

**Egakinagara oikakeyou**

**For your lonely heart**

**For now, let's paint a beautiful dream**

**And chase after**

**For your lonely heart**

**Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo**

**Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou**

**Watashi kakugo shiteru**

**Kurai mirai datte**

**Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne**

**My wish kanaetai noni**

**Subete wa God knows...**

**Stop it, it's not like you to lie.**

**Look at my eyes and let's talk about our future.**

**I am prepared,**

**Even if the future is bleak,**

**I might be able to change destiny if I become stronger.**

**But for my wish to come true,**

**Everything is God knows...**

**Anata ga ite watashi ga ite**

**Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta**

**Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara**

**Kizuato nazoru**

**You are here, I am here.**

**Everyone else has disappeared.**

**While we paint the beauty of this fleeting dream,**

**We trace out the lines of our scars.**

**Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo**

**Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae**

**Kitto anata wa kagayaite**

**Koeru mirai no hate**

**Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni**

**My way kasanaru yo**

**Ima futari ni God bless...**

**That's why I will follow you.**

**No matter how agonizing the world is,**

**You will shine even in it's darkest corners.**

**Cross over the end of the future,**

**My weakness will not shatter my spirit.**

**My way is overlapping with yours.**

**For the two of us, God bless...**

When sakura finished singing she was out of breath and breathing deep breaths to get her heart rate down. It was alway like that after a song. When Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari came down from the stage Sasuke and the rest of the guys were heading up the stage.

"Do you mind?" Sasuke said mockingly and smirked. Sakura want to beat the shit out of him, but held herself back and bit her lip.

"Not at all." se answered and sat in the seats with the rest of the girls. Sasuke and the guys stared to play again.

**(Curse!)**

**Mou hitori no boku yo kocchi e oide (Run in a head) He talked on whispers.**

**Mata itsumo no youni akuma ga temaneku (son of a bitch) Lured by another**

**oneself.**

**Gosai no shounen wa kitto yume ni mo (Play by the mom) I fell into evil ways.**

**Omowanakatta deshou? ima no jibun wo ( son of a bitch) I can't escape.**

**Curse upon it! Tell me! what should I do! x2**

**5 years yuudousei nara 6 years atama wo naderareru sou kidzuite**

**7 years ryouko enjita 8 years tanin wo mae de sore ga atari mae ni natte**

**9 years dare yori kashikoku 10 years minukenu yatsura ga aware ni mieta**

**11 years dare mo aisenai 12 years toutou akuma to keiyaku wo kawasu**

**Mou hitori no boku yo modotte oide (Run in a head) He talked in whispers**

**Mata itsumo no you ni tenshi ga sasayaku (son of a bitch) I can't escape**

**Curse upon it! Tell me! What should I do! x2**

**5 years yuudousei demo 6 years muiki ni tokidoki shikarareru kara**

**7 years murishite warau 8 years tanin no mae de sore ga atari mae ni natte**

**9 years dare yori kashikoku 10 years minukenu yatsura ga aware ni mieta**

**11 years douse hito nante 12 years uso no katamari sa boku wa aku ni naru**

**Are kara ichinen ga kyou wa juusan sai no tanjoubi**

**Kokoro no yukiba nante nai boku wa tsumi wo okasu**

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shika, and Sai walked back down. Ino popped her headphones into her ear and started dance, yet everyone ignored, except sai who stared at her the whole time.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Tenten asked bored. Neji shrugged.

"OH! OH!" Ino sang and pulled out her ear plugs. "I have an idear!!"

"Ok lets hear it." Neji said and sat in one of the seats next to Tenten. Ino jumped p and down.

"You all know the movie 'Grease' right?" they all nodded. "Good! Ok, I was thinks, since I just listened to the song, we could play out the song 'Summer Nights'" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "AW! come on! Please?"

"I don't know Ino." Sakura said, but then thought it over again. "Alright. Anyone else?" After awhile everyone finally agree and Ino was as happy as...well Naruto when he eats ramen.

"Alright Sakura will be...Sandy and Sasuke will be...Danny..." Sakura suddenly felt her stomach churn like this wasn't 'Grease' it was 'Romeo and Juliet' and she an Sasuke had a kissing scene together.

"...Ok does everyone know what there singing?" they all nodded. Ino was pretty crazy sometimes. "Good. Hey, does anyone have a video camera...with them?" Ino asks and Shika raises his hand.

"I'll" he yawns. "Go get it" and he leaves.

After 15 min. of waiting, Shika finally comes back with a camera and stand. "What took you so long?!" Ino asks annoyed for having to wait.

"The clouds were nice out." and then he started to set up the camera.

"Alright so are we just gonna press a button and it records us?" Temari asks and Shika nods. "Great." min. later and everyones ready to go, Shika pressed the button and they all started...

**Sasuke:**

**Summer loving had me a blast**

**Sakura:**

**Summer loving happened so fast**

**Sasuke:**

**I met a girl crazy for me**

**Sakura:**

**Met a boy cute as can be**

**Both:**

**Summer days drifting away, to oh oh the summer nights**

**Everyone:**

**Well-a well-a well-a huh**

**Guys:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Sai:**

**Did you get very far?**

**Girls:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Ino:**

**Like does he have a car?**

**Sasuke:**

**She swam by me, she got a cramp**

**Sakura:**

**He ran by me, got my suit damp**

**Sasuke:**

**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**

**Sakura:**

**He showed off, splashing around**

**Both:**

**Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights**

**Girls:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Hinata:**

**Was it love at first sight?**

**Guys:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Naruto:**

**Did she put a fight?**

**Sasuke:**

**Took her bowling in the arcade**

**Sakura:**

**We went strolling, drank lemonade**

**Sasuke:**

**We made out under the dock**

**Sakura:**

**We stayed out 'till ten o'clock**

**Both:**

**Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summer nights**

**Guys:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Shika:**

**But you don't have to bragg**

**Girls:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Temari:**

**Cause he sounds like a drag**

**Sakura:**

**He got friendly, holding my hand**

**Sasuke:**

**She got friendly down in the sand**

**Sakura:**

**He was sweet just turned eighteen**

**Sasuke:**

**Well she was good you know what I mean**

**Both:**

**Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh oh the summer nights**

**Girls:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Tenten:**

**How much dough did he spend?**

**Guys:**

**Tell me more, tell me more**

**Neji:**

**Could she get me a friend?**

**Sakura:**

**It turned colder - that's where it ends**

**Sasuke:**

**So I told her we'd still be friends**

**Sakura:**

**Then we made our true love vow**

**Sasuke:**

**Wonder what she's doing now**

**Both:**

**Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights**

"W00t! That was awesome! That is so going on youtube!" Ino pressed the button for it to stop recording. Everyones sweat dropped.

"Well, it was sorty fun." Tenten hopped of the stage. "Hey anyone for pizza?" Everyone agreed pizza was a good idea and they got there stuff back in the cars and went to the nearest pizza joint.

"I can't believe I agreed to sing." temari said finally walking though the parking lot with everyone. Everyone couldn't believe they did that either, but they all admitted to themselves that it was fun.

Sakura grabbed some lip balm from her pocket and smeared it on her lips. It smelled like strawberries and watermelons. Sasuke stared at her lips, red and juicy, he wanted to kiss her and claim her for his own, but held himself back and smirked.

Everyone walked in and grabbed a table. After there pizza came they all talked. "S-so does t-this mean w-we're all f-friends now?" Hinata asked and everyone looked at her for a minute and then Naruto spoke.

"I guess it does. I never thought hanging out with girls could be so much fun!"

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Both Tenten and Temari asked.

"Nothing, its just nice to hang out with you guys, thats all" Naruto's sweat dropped.

"Better be." temari took a bite out of her pizza and sipped her Dr. Pepper. Sakura laughed and everyone looked at her, then she stopped.

"Its nothing." she reassured them and took the last bite of her pizza and sipped her Coke.

She noticed the guys hadn't really eaten anything, they had a few bites and a few sips of there drinks, but that was it. Then she noticed each one of them was staring at them, or just one of them. Like Shika was staring at Temari, Neji was staring at Tenten, Naruto at Hinata, and Sai at Ino. Then who was staring at her? If anyone was staring at her at all. She slowly looked up at Sasuke. Her eyes met his. Had _he _been staring at her? She shook a thought away. She wanted to know 'why?' exactly were they staring at them.

After the girls finished eating they all said there 'Good bye's' and left. When they got home Sakura went straight to bed. And as usual she dreamt of Sasuke.

_READ!! Please forgive spelling and grammar...READ!!_

_So how did you like it? Was it good. better than last time? Oh, and the shirt Sakura is wearing is in Latin. It really says I english 'Hey you love me'. What the shirt said was my friend Ross's Idea. I ended up making a shirt like the one Sakura was wearing...pretty cool huh? Well anyways..._

_**Review**_

_Ja!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	5. Lifemates

_Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! They make me happy!! Well, heres the next chapter of __Vampires Love Music__! Hope you like it and remember music requests! Oh, and this chapter is mostly on Sasuke's POV._

**Disclaimer- I dun own Naruto, but I own Pein...gotta run!!**

**I dun own...**

**When She Cries**

**By: Britt Nicole**

**OR**

**The Curse of Curves**

**By: Cute Is What We Aim For**

**OR**

**Through the Monsoon**

**By: Tokyo Hotel**

**OR**

**Wish**

**By: Olivia inspi' Reira (Trapnest)**

0808080808080

Chapter- Lifemates

0808080808080

Sasuke woke up to the sound of drums. 'Why does Naruto always practice in the morning?' Sasuke got up out of his bed, went over to a basket of clean clothes and put on a dark blue t-shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and black sneakers. He didn't bother to brush his hair, I mean what guy brushes his hair or vampire to be exact. The only person here to actually brush there hair would be Neji. Plus Sasuke's hair already looks like a chickens ass, if you brush it or not.

Sasuke headed downstairs to find Neji at the table with Shikamaru sleeping on the couch and Sai outside sketching. "Someone needs to tell the dobe to stop practicing in the morning" Sasuke said and sat at the table.

"Why don't you? Your his best friend." Neji said flipping something over on the table

"Hn" Sasuke looked at what Neji flipped over. It looked like the back of a picture. "What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Neji quickly took the picture and put it in his pocket and started to stand up.

"It's a picture of the girl Tenten isn't it?" Sasuke smirked and Neji sat back down.

"How'd you know?" Neji asked but Sasuke didn't answer the question, but asked a question himself.

"Is she your lifemate?" Neji paused for a moment.

"I can't be certain. I've being sharing dreams with her, but...I don't know." Neji's father wasn't alive to tell Neji all about the whole 'lifemate' business. Sasuke as Shikamaru are the only ones who were. Naruto and Sai don't know like Neji too.

"Have you felt you need to be with her when your not near her?" Neji was startled. was Sasuke helping him to check if Tenten was his life mate? Sasuke has never helped anyone except Naruto once or twice.

"Yes." Neji finally answered.

"Then she probably is." Sasuke walked to the fridge. "Here." Sasuke threw a bag of blood at Neji. **((A.N./- Just to be Clear, Naruto, neji, Shikamaru, and Sai are vampires too.)) **Neji caught the bag. Sasuke sat down at the table and popped the bag of blood into his fangs, Neji the same.

When they were down with there bag, Neji spoke. "How am I going to tell her?" That was a question Sasuke couldn't answer. he didn't know that himself.

"Don't know." Neji frowned at that. "Just try to get her to fall in love with with. Ask her to go out with you." Neji got were sasuke was going. Then Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sai came in. They knew what Neji and Sasuke were talking about.

"So Tenten's you lifemate Neji?" Naruto asked with a big fox like grin on his face and Neji nodded.

"You know...your human cousin Hinata's mine." Naruto said with an even bigger grin and Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and sai looked at him. Neji was a bit protective about his human cousin Hinata.

"You better not do anything stupid to her, Naruto" Neji threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. So, anyone else got one that they'd like to share. Shikamaru raised his hand. Usually the guys never shared stuff like this, but in the vampire world having a lifemate finally meant that you were and adult and they liked to rub that in to other vampires who didn't have one.

"Temari" he said. Then Sai also spoke.

"Ino" Sai said and started to sketch again.

"What about you Teme? You have one or not?" Naruto gave Sasuke a huge fox grin.

"Sakura" he said. naruto nodded.

"She seemed like the one for you." and Naruto nudged Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"Looks like we all have one and they all live together like we do."

"Yeah, I noticed that. It's weird." Shika said and popped a bag of blood in his fangs.

"Do you think any of them are suspicious?" Sai finally said. Everyone said 'No' except Sasuke.

"I think Sakura has. She's noticed that we don't eat much human food, we're unusually pale, and has caught you guys looking at her friends." they all turned away and slitly turned a little red but suppressed it and turned back.

"Well thats not really a problem. She doesn't suspect us being vampires. I've read her mind." Shika said.

The guys talked about there lifemates for a little longer then decided to practice. they had a spare room in there big house and didn't really need to practice at there school, but Tsunade wanted to listen to them practice sometimes so she'd have them practice there most of the time.

Tsunade was a vampire thanks to Jiraya. She was Jiraya's lifemate and accepted vampires and was soon turned by him when they were younger. They couldn't have any kids of there own so they became foster parents and then adopted Naruto. Naruto was the child of Jiraya's died best friends son. Naruto didn't live with them anymore but got to see them at the high school.

Sasuke and the rest of the guys decided to work on a new song.

"1..2..3..4.."

**I've got the gift of one liners**

**And you've got the curse of curves**

**And with this gift I compose words**

**And the question that comes forward**

**Are you perspiring from the irony**

**Or are you sweating to these lyrics**

**And this just in**

**You're a dead fit**

**But my wit won't allow it**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**I want someone provocative and talkative**

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**Her bone structure screams**

**"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**And she's got the curse of curves**

**So with the combination of my gift with one liners**

**And my way**

**My way with words**

**It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped**

**And you're on the gossip team**

**You're making something out of nothing**

**And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**The inside lingo had me at hello**

**And we go where the money goes**

**I want someone provocative and talkative**

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**Her bone structure screams (I want someone)**

**"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)**

**From what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**We all have teeth that can bite underneath**

**To where the reality grows**

**Yeah, that's where mine go**

**that's where mine go**

**We all have teeth that can bite underneath**

**To where the reality grows**

**Yeah that's where mine go**

**Where the reality grows:**

**From what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**I want someone provocative and talkative**

**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**

**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**Her bone structure screams (I want someone)**

**"Touch her! Touch her!"**

**And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)**

**From what I've heard with skin you'll win**

**With skin you'll win**

**Skin you'll win**

"DUDE THATS GOING TURN OUT TO BE A GREAT SONG!" Naruto yelled when they stopped playing.

0808080808080

At Sakura's house she, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino started to practice too.

"1..2..3..4.."

**Little girl terrified**

**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**

**A home is no place to hide**

**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**

_**CHORUS**_

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**

**Today she's turning sixteen**

**Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile**

**They never get past arms length**

**How could they act like everything is alright?**

**She's pulling down her long sleeves**

**To cover all the memories that scars leave**

**She says, "maybe making me bleed **

**will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"**

_**CHORUS**_

**This is the dark before the dawn**

**The storm before the peace**

**Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and**

**God is watching over you**

**He hears you**

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**

**Every day's the same**

**She fights to find her way**

**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**

**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**

**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**

"W00T! That songs gonna turn out fabulous!" Ino sang.

"Y-yeah! It'll b-be awesome!" Hinata said and pumped on of her fists into the air. Sakura, Tenten, and temari smiled.

0808080808080

"Alright one more song guys." Sasuke said. "1..2..3..4.."

**I'm staring at a broken door,**

**There's nothing left here anymore.**

**My room is cold,**

**It's making me insane.**

**I've been waiting here so long,**

**But the moment seems to 've come,**

**I see the dark clouds coming up again.**

**Running through the monsoon,**

**Beyond the world,**

**To the end of time,**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm,**

**Into the blue,**

**And when I loose myself I think of you,**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**Through the monsoon.**

**Just me and you.**

**A half moon's fading from my sight,**

**I see your vision in its light.**

**But now it's gone and left me so alone**

**I know I have to find you now,**

**Can hear your name, I don't know how.**

**Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**

**Running through the monsoon,**

**Beyond the world,**

**To the end of time,**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm,**

**Into the blue,**

**And when I loose myself I think of you,**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**And nothing can hold me back from you.**

**Through the monsoon. Hey! Hey!**

**I'm fighting all this power,**

**Coming in my way**

**Let it sail me straight to you,**

**I'll be running night and day.**

**I'll be with you soon**

**Just me and you.**

**We'll be there soon**

**So soon.**

**Running through the monsoon,**

**Beyond the world,**

**To the end of time,**

**Where the rain won't hurt**

**Fighting the storm,**

**Into the blue,**

**And when I loose myself I think of you,**

**Together we'll be running somewhere new**

**And nothing can hold me back from you.**

**Through the monsoon.**

**Through the monsoon.**

**Just me and you.**

**Through the monsoon.**

**Just me and you.**

Sasuke and the guys finished up there practice and all grabbed another bag of blood, each thinking about there lifemates.

08080808080

"Last one you guys!" sakura said. "1..2..3..4.."

**Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu**

**Hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru**

**Anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku**

**Subete ga ima hajimaru to**

**Can you feel it now**

**Can you feel it now**

**Nami ni nomi komareta you ni**

**Pulling on my heart**

**Pulling on my heart**

**Iki wo tome te wo nobashite**

**Baby kono sekai wa**

**Kinou to wa chigau**

**Anata no koto shika mienai**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**Kono sora wo saite**

**Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de**

**Kagayaki wo tadoru shisen**

**Mayowazu anata e hashiru no ni**

**Tachi sukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku**

**Marude nagai tabi no you de**

**Can you feel it now**

**Can you feel it now**

**Toki wa mujou ni nagarete ku**

**Pulling on my heart**

**Pulling on my heart**

**Kono omoi toki hanashite**

**Baby mou mirai mo**

**Yakusoku mo iranai**

**Anata ga soko ni iru dake de**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**Kono koe wo tobase**

**Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete**

**Do you feel me?**

**Do you feel me now?**

**Baby kono sekai wa**

**Kinou to wa chigau**

**Anata no koto shika mienai**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**Kono sora wo saite**

**Afureru hitotsu no kotoba de**

**Baby mou mirai mo**

**Yakusoku mo iranai**

**Anata ga soko ni iru dake de**

**Baby my wish on a wing**

**Kono koe wo tobase**

**Furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete**

"Great job everyone!" Sakura said and they all went down stairs to get something to eat. Hinata ended up making them all ramen.

08080808080

_Alright! I'm stopping there...Hope you liked it! I tired to do Sasuke's and there rest of the guys POV. and to let you get a feel of there lives and stuff._

_**Review**_

_Ja!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	6. Sasuke's House

_Another chapter! W00t! Sorry I didn't update sooner I was busy. ANIME-MID ATLANTIC is tomorrow! I'm going!! I had to make my sakura costume. Yes, I'm going as Sakura form Naruto (Shippuuden)! Well, I'm not going to bore you with my personal life anymore...Oh, and I was told lost of you don't read the lyrics so I just want to say I DON'T CARE! But, in a nice way...Oh, someone asked if I was emo because of the way I dress Sakura and her friends. YES! I'm emo ok! But I'm more like a crazy emo who hides her emotions with fake happiness!! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT!_

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto...BUT PEIN IS MINE...AND HIS PIERCINGS! **

**I dun own...**

**Hit The Floor**

**By: Bullet For My Valentine**

**OR**

**Girl Next Door**

**By: Saving Jane**

0808080808080

Chapter 6- Sasuke's House

0808080808080

**BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG...! BBBBBRRRRRIIII-**

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone.

"_How did I know you'd answer the phone?"_

"Sasuke?"

"_Yeah?" _

"Thought so. What do you want."

"_Well, its not what I want...It's what we want."_

"We?"

"_Yeah, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, and maybe me, but mostly them."_

"Oh? And what is it?"

"_Would you like to hangout with us?"_

"Jeez, it sounds like your asking me on a date..."

"_Well, I'm not and its not just you, your friends too. So, will you meet us at my house."_

"Its sounds like you want to do something dirty..."

"_Well, its not. So will you?"_

"Whatever. We'll be there in a few. What's your address?" Sakura pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"_482 Mugen Spiral Drive. See you then." and he hung up. _**((A.N./- I love the manga Mugen Spiral!!))**

"He really needs to work on his 'Good byes'." Sakura said and hung the phone up. "Alright guys lets go." The other girls had been listening in and seemed pretty excited.

"OMG! We're going to there house!" Ino sang in her dark purple spandex dress, fishnet, and black boots that went up to her knees.

"Actually sounds like fun." Temari said in her black hoodie, silver skirt, black leggings, and silver all-stars.

"Sure does!" Tenten yelled in her dark green shirt that read "You Die In My Hands', cargo pants, and black sneakers.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata said in her dark blue stripped hoodie, skinny jeans, and dark blue sneakers. Sakura winked at them. She was wearing a spider top,skinny jeans, a red tutu, and a pair of red sneakers.

08080808080

This is the place Temari parked her car outside of a huge house. "Hey do they live alone?"

"I think so," Tenten said smirking at the size of the house.

"They must have the best parties there!" Ino yelled and ran up the walk. Sakura could never figure out how she doesn't trip.

"S-shouldn't they h-have parents l-living with t-them?" Hinata asked.

"Why? We don't" Sakura said fallowing Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"O-oh yeah..." Hinata fallowed Sakura and everyone.

Ino rang the door and was greeted by all the guys. Shikamaru was wearing a greenish vest, black top and skinny jeans. In fact they all were wearing skinny jeans. Sasuke had a black damaged knuckle shirt on, Sai had a black t-shirt with the words 'I hate living without art', Naruto had a plain orange t-shirt and Neji had a black hoodie.

"Hey guys!" Ino sang. Sai held the door open for her and the rest of the girls.

"You guys have a big house!" Tenten said when she came inside.

"Actually this house belongs to Sasuke." Neji said.

"Well, isn't he just perfect." Sakura said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke ignored it. Sakura continued, "So why are we here?"

"Hang out." Sasuke merely said. "It wasn't my idea it was there's." Sasuke pointed to Neji, Sai, Shika, and Naruto.

"Hey do you guys have any really good horror movies?" Ino asked. The girls stared at her for a minute and the guys smirked. They knew what this meant.

"You have no idea." Sai said and lead them to a huge living room with a big wide screen t.v. with surround sound.

They ended up watching 'Alien'. At the end of the movie Sasuke flickered the lights on. Ino was holding on to Sai for dear life, eyes wide open and shivering. Tenten was hiding her face in Neji's chest and shaking. Temari was practically choking Shikamaru with the tightest hug and hiding behind him. Hinata fainted before the climax of the movie and laying in Naruto's arms. Sakura, to Sasuke's dismay, was holding on to the couch instead of him. "T-that is the most scariest and suspenseful movie I've ever seen" Sakura managed to choke out. Sasuke smirked.

"Um...I have to agree." Tenten said and the others nodded (not the guys though and Hinata).

"Come on. How about we go up to our band room and practice. It'll make you guys feel better." Neji said and helped Tenten up, Sai helped Ino, Shika helped Temari, Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style, and Sasuke tried to help Sakura, but she blew him off and got up from the couch herself.

"I'm be right behind you guys. I'm gonna try to wake Hinata up." Naruto disappeared into the kitchen. Sakura normally wouldn't let a boy be alone with Hinata, but Hinata liked Naruto and he seemed to care about her. 'I hope they end up together.' Sakura smiled at that thought and fallowed everyone up stairs.

Sakura walked into a very dark colored room. "You guys can sit on the couches." Sasuke pointed to the 3 couches in the room. Sakura sat down and then looked around the room. There were lots of posters on the wall and the shades were pulled down, but no sunlight coming threw them. What time was it?

"Hey, do any of you know what the time is?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Its about 11 at night." Sasuke said.

"11!!" All the girls asked.

"We have to go back to our house!" Sakura was about to jump up off of the couch, but Sasuke stopped her.

"You guys can sleep over here." He said. Sakura felt uneasy about it, but the girls had eager faces. She gave in.

"Fine." Sasuke smirked at her answer then Naruto came into the room with Hinata.

"Hey, thanks for waiting."

"H-hi guys" Hinata sat next to Ino, who told her about the whole thing about sleeping here. Hinata blushed and looked away when Ino finished. Sakura giggled then she heard Sasuke clear his throat.

"1..2..3..4.."

**I see you walking home alone**

**Your face is alive and bright **

**But you can't see how weak you really are cos i could end it tonight**

**It's the feeling you get when you think that someone behind is watching you **

**Well i can tell you now that someone is me and i'm about to make it right**

**Why do you take it all why do i beg for more**

**I never thought that this is how i'd hit the floor **

**Why do you take it all**

**Why do i beg for more**

**I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor **

**I creep up from behind touch your neck **

**move down your spine**

**you take a look and breathe so sharp**

**just a matter of time**

**Don't scream i ask of you but then you lt one out **

**so now its time to go**

**I come down on yo like a ton of bricks **

**all over so it's time to go**

**Why do you take it all why do i beg for more**

**I never thought that this is how i'd hit the floor **

**Why do you take it all**

**Why do i beg for more**

**I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor **

Sakura was again amazed by how well Sasuke could sing. Sasuke saw Sakura's face and smirked. "I just wrote that song."

"Really!? Thats amazing!" Ino jumped up and clapped. Sakura smirked. 'Thank you, Ino' . She knew Sasuke wanted an answer from her, but she didn't want to answer it.

"Our turn." Sakura said. "This is a song I just wrote" Sakura walked up to the mic. and the girls took there stations.

**Small town homecoming queen**

**She's the star in this scene**

**There's no way to deny she's lovely**

**Perfect skin, perfect hair**

**Perfumed hearts everywhere**

**Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

**Maybe I'm just jealous**

**I can't help but hate her**

**Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor**

**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

**Senior class president**

**She must be heaven sent**

**She was never the last one standing**

**A backseat debutaunt**

**Everything that you want**

**Never to harsh or too demanding**

**Maybe I'll admit it**

**I'm a little bitter**

**Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor**

**She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door**

**Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself**

**I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band**

**She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands**

**I get a little bit, she gets a little more**

**She's Miss America and... she's Miss America**

**I'm just the girl next door...**

The guys clapped politely when the girls finished and they all blushed, excepted for Sakura. 'Is everyone in love around here?!' she thought.

"Well I'm beat" Temari said and yawned. Hinata yawned as well and blushed at the same time.

"Yup!" Tenten stretched out.

"Hey, were are we going to sleep?" Ino asked.

"Thats what I'd like to know..." Sakura said and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Well, we don't have any guest rooms so-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY GUEST ROOMS IN A HOUSE THIS BIG!?" Sakura yelled.

"No." Sasuke said and then continued. "So, you'll have to stay with one of us." Sakura was mortified. 'WHY?! He probably planed this from the start!" Sakura thought, but couldn't help but blush at that.

"I call...Sai!" Ino sang and wrapped her arm with his. Sai blushed.

"I guess i'll go with Shika." Temari said and stood next to him. Shikamaru blushed.

"Um, I guess I'll take Neji..." Tenten said and did the same as Temari. Neji blushed.

"U-um, I-i'll take N-naruto.." Hinata blushed and Naruto did too. Then everyone looked at Sakura, her sweat dropped.

"Could I go with one of you." Sakura asked, but each guy said they didn't have enough room.

"Fine, I guess I'll go with Sasuke." she said and Sasuke smirked.

Everyone went to bed. Sakura fallowed Sasuke down the hall. She felt uneasy about the whole thing. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the hall at a closet. he pulled out a pillow and sleeping bag. Then keep on walking. Sakura walked into a room painted black with glow-in-the-dark star stickers on the ceiling. "Nice room." she said.

"Thanks. Do you want the bed or the floor?" Sasuke asked a flipped on the lights.

"Um, the bed would be nice." Sakura blushed then someone suddenly grabbed her chin.

"Your really cute when you blush." Sasuke smirked while holding her shin close to his face.

"Eh! Are you flirting with me!?" Sakura said blushing even more.

"I might be." Sasuke said. "But you are really cute." Sakura felt her heart rate getting faster. She felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

"Your just playing with me!" sakura said and backed into a wall in his room.

"Am I?" Sasuke said and crushed his lips into hers. Sakura's widened with shock. Sasuke licked her bottom lip for entrance. Sakura hesitated, but gave him entrance. Sasuke got harder with every second. He seemed blood thirsty. "I love you." he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened again, tears rolled down her face. Sasuke drew back and looked at her. "Are you all right?" he said and wiped away the tears.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." Sakura moved to the bed and sat on it.

"I won't hurt you." Sasuke said and moved closer to her.

"How can I trust you!? I loved someone once, but he ended up breaking my heart! How do I know you won't do that!? I don't even know you very well!" Sakura stared to cry again. She never opened up to anyone. Not even her friends. Then Sakura found herself in a tight embrace.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Sakura stopped crying and looked at him. "Trust me please." sakura sat for a moment thinking. She'd give him a chance because sasuke seemed to really like her and she liked him too. Hopefully this would work out. Sakura nodded and Sasuke kissed her forehead and pulled her into the bed. Sasuke wrapped his hand around her waist. Sakura blushed and let sleep consume her. Tonight she had no dreams about Sasuke. Was that because he was right there next to her.

0808080808080

_Done! Sorry for the cheesiness at the end! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about grammar or spelling!_

_**Review!**_

_Ja!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	7. What Goes On Behind Closed Doors

_Hey Guys! New chapter of __Vampires Love Music__! I feel I've been unfair to my other couples...so this chapter will be about them and what was going on with them when we were in the scene in Sasuke's bedroom. So this is Sai and Ino in Sai's bedroom. Neji and Tenten in Neji's bedroom. Naruto and Hinata in Naruto's bedroom. Shika and Temari in Shika's bedroom. And some more Sasuke and Sakura goodness (tahst doesn't always mean they'll kiss again...)... And a special person is in this chapter too!!_

_Ok, I've decided to tell you all some facts about me in every chapter...and I'll make up for the others chapters on this one too. If you feel you don't care and just skip this I just want you to know I DUN CARE! And Don't flame me about it later!_

_Facts-_

_1- I hate Sakura-bashers!!_

_2- I hate Sasuke and Itachi-bashers (Uchiha-bashers)_

_3- I'm emo (and we pwns you with our eye make-up!!) and I'm depressed a lot too (don't worry I won't take my emoness out on you!)_

_4- I'm bipolar a little...I blame in on my cousin Sam...the bastard...but I love him..._

_5- I don't really like yoai or yuri...except when it comes to AXEL and ROXAS! (only yoai I allow) ROXAL IS SO CUTE!! (their love child)_

_6- I'm obsessed with Pein (form Naruto) and Itachi...and Deidara...AKATSUKI MEN ARE SMEXY!!_

_7- I love Zemion (from Kingdom Hearts- Organization 13) I LOVE YOU ZEXY!!_

_All right...this chapter is brought to you by MUFFINS!!_

_And Is dedicated to __animeluver37__!! Hope you like it!! _

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto...but Pein is MINE! YES HE IS!! AND HIS PERICINGS!!**

_**Note to **__**Dark-Rei-Cloud**__**: I'm going to use the songs in the next chapter...but in the next one...**_

0808080808080

Chapter 7- What goes on behind closed doors

0808080808080

Ino took Sai's hand as he led her down the long hallway. They went down at least 5 doors on each side before Sai stopped. He went into the 6 door on the left. On the door it had a picture of a tree on a hill. Ino admired his art skills for a second and them fallowed him in. She was stunned by all of the pictures pinned up on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! These pictures are amazing!" Ino checked every single picture, not noticing the blush on sai's cheeks. "I have a question!"

"Huh?" Sai said to let her know he was listening and would answer her question.

"Why don't they have any names?" she pointed to the places that would tell the person what the name of the artwork was called. Sai looked up at her.

"They have no names." he said.

"Well, your gonna change that!" Ino said. "I'll help you one tie with the names!" Ino was getting really worked up. It was a good excuse to hang out with him. sai nodded a 'yes' in replay and she smiled.

As Ino was smiling she noticed Sai staring at her lips. She wanted to kiss him and she knew her wanted to kiss her too. But before she could kiss him, Sai crushed his lips into hers. Ino immediately melted because of the kiss and moaned.

Sai deepened the kiss after a minute. He licked her bottom lip and she gladly granted him access to the inside of her mouth. Her taste was intoxicating to him. She tasted like lemons. Sweet and sour at the same time. He wanted more, but held himself back and broke the kiss. Ino was smiling, but her lips were swollen because of the kiss and so were his.

They both went to bed 15 minutes later after making-out more. Sai was hugging her waste when they slept. Ino was holding him close.

080808080808

Neji when up a flight of stairs with Tenten before reaching his room. It was the second one on the right. Tenten walked in and noticed he had tan was a a queen sized bed. A guitar and a few skateboards on the floor and on the wall. Tenten loved to skateboard and could totally pass as a skater chick.

"Oh my god!! Is this really signed by _Tony Hawk_!?" Tenten said and let her hands slid across the skateboard.

"Yeah, I went to a skating competition last summer and saw him there" Neji said and sat on the floor next to her. "So I decided to get it signed by him."

"Sweetness!" Tenten said and admired some more of his boards.

"Then does that mean I can take you skating one time?" Neji said and Tenten looked up at him surprised and happy at the same time.

"Are you asking me out on a date?!" Tenten's eyes had sparkles in them. Neji smiled a little.

"If thats how you see it then yes, It's a date." Tenten had a huge smile on her face and tackled/glomped Neji.

"Oh my god! Yes!" she hugged him more then let go. "Does this mean where going out?" The way she said it she sounded like a little kid. Neji stared for a moment and then answered.

"I guess so..." he said, but before she could answer her was kissing her. Tenten's eyes were wide with surprise. She liked him, but never thought he'd like her back that much and so quickly.

Neji didn't even have to ask and Tenten allowed him access to her mouth. She tasted like sour green grapes. Neji was so intoxicated by her taste he almost forgot to give them air. He broke the kiss and let them breath. Tenten was panting and smiling and to his surprise she kissed him back this time, with force. Tenten pushed him on his back and continued to make-out with him. Neji, getting way to intoxicated by the kisses, switched sides so he was on top of her. They continued to make-out another 5 minutes before Tenten got sleepy. Neji picked her up bridal style and put her in his bed and got in right next to her. He grabbed her waist and held her close as they slept.

080808080808

Naruto and Hinata walked into the room right across from the band room. Naruto had bright orange walls and his room needed a good cleaning. Hinata was a little scared to walk around in his room. Naruto noticed her staring at his floor and decided to pick Hinata up bridal style. Hinata let out a yelp when naruto picked her up and blushed madly. "N-Naruto!"

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Naruto asked and looked at Hinata's face. He thought it was cute when she blushed.

"N-No, I'm fine. I w-was just s-surprised..." Hinata clung to Naruto's shirt and he smiled.

"Oh, I just didn't want you to have to hurt yourself by walking around in my room."

"O-oh. Um, N-Naruto maybe I c-could help you one t-time and h-help clean up y-your room with y-you" Hinata said shyly and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Wow, thanks Hinata that would be awesome!" Naruto said and hugged Hinata while holding her. Hinata ended up fainting. Naruto laughed a little and walked over to his bed and tucked her in and went to the other side. He played with her hair a little and feel asleep next to her.

080808080808

Shikamaru took Temari down stairs and went past the kitchen to a room next to the dining room. "So this is your room?" Temari said.

"Yeah, troublesome." Shika said and walked into the room.

"Is that like your word?" Temari asked and laughed a little. Shika's room was a light blue with clouds painted on the ceiling. He had a few pictures hung around his room of the sky and the scenery. Temari noticed his computer and camera. He also had a couch in his room. She guessed he liked to watch the clouds and other things. Shika, like Neji, had a queen sized bed.

" I guess..." Shika said sat on his couch and looked at the ceiling.

"I see you like clouds." Temari said and sat next to him. "Its nice to watch them and feel the wind blow on your face. I like how the wind pushes the clouds so we always get to see new clouds and not have the same clouds staring back at us." Shika was surprised by what she said. He was like the clouds and she was like the wind. Temari was troublesome to he, but couldn't help but like her.

"Yeah." he said. Temari was about to say something else, but Shika was kissing her. She was surprised but wanted to do it ever since she met him. Shika didn't try to deepen the kiss. Temari decided to kiss him back. They ended up falling asleep on his bed staring at his ceiling and holding hands.

080808080808

Sakura woke up in Sasuke's arms. The warmth of his body felt good. She never wanted to leave his bed, but got up anyway. Then Sakura remembered what happened last night. She touched he lips. 'Was it a dream?' she thought, but was sucked out of her thoughts when she was grabbed by the waist and pulled back down on the bad. "Ahhhhh!"

"That hurts my ears you know..." Sasuke said from behind her with his arms rapped around her waist.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm sor-." she was cut of by Sasuke. He put his hand up to stop her.

"No need to apologies." he said and got up from the bed. They slept in there clothes. Sasuke walked over to his dresser and they a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt to Sakura.

"You can wear this and just give me them back when you get them washed. The shower is through that door" Sasuke pointed to a door in his room. sakura was bitter about the remark of the clothes.

"Thank you." she said and went into the bathroom, but noticed there were no towels. "Sasuke there's no tow-" Sakura's heart started to race when she saw Sasuke had not shirt on. He turned to her.

"Hn?"

"A-ah, there's n-no towels" Sakura tired to hide her blushing face. He had a perfectly toned body.

"I'll get you some." Sasuke left the room and sakura let out a sigh of relief. 'What's wrong with me!? God!' she thought, but them Sasuke came back in and handed her two white towels. sakura stared at the towels, but then noticed Sasuke starting to remove his pants and dashed into the bathroom. Her face red again.

Sakura took her shower and put on the clothes Sasuke gave her. She felt weird wearing them, she could smell his intoxicating scent on them. **((A.N./- 'Intoxicating' is like my new favorite word...)) **It smelt good.

Sasuke was waiting for her when she got out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black shirt with a symbol of a fan on the back and white skinny jeans. "Everyone is up. naruto and Hinata decided to male breakfast." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded and fallowed him out.

Sakura could smell bacon and waffles with syrup. Her mouth started to water and she ended up running down to the kitchen with Sasuke behind her.

"Do I smell bacon!?" Sakura yelled and ran into the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed Neji and Tenten holding hands, Ino sitting on Sai's lap, Shika and Temari sitting with there backs facing each other and blushing, and Naruto standing way to close to Hinata while she was cooking. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura flipped out. 'Is everyone in here in love or something!?'

"G-good morning, Sakura." Hinata said and Naruto back away so Hinata could give Sakura a hug. But Sakura was too weirded out to hug back. Instead she stood there staring at everyone with a weird and disgusted look on her face. She obviously forgot what happened last night with her Sasuke.

"Y-yeah..." she finally said and grabbed a plate of bacon and waffles. Sakura sat down next to Neji and Tenten and drowned her waffles in syrup and almost choked on her waffles when Neji put on of his hands on Tenten's knee.

Sasuke made his way down stairs and almost tripped when Sakura yelled 'WHAT THE HELL!?'. He eventually sat down next to her, but didn't do any of the stuff the others did since her figured she was weirded out already.

Sakura glared at everyone while eating. She didn't know how to except this all at once. 'What happen-', but her trail of thought was stopped when the front door of Sasuke's house opened up and a man with long blackish/brownish hair, put into a pony tail, walked in. He looked oddly related to Sasuke.

"I see your back, Itachi." Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him with a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I did say I was coming home around this time little brother." the man named Itachi said. Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and she looked at Sasuke to Itachi, back and forth. "So what happened last night?" Itachi said suspiciously.

"There our friends/girlfriends." Neji answered Itachi. Itachi nodded and put his stuff down.

"I'm sorry ladies. I'm Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother." Itachi bowed and headed up stairs. Sakura looked up at sasuke to see him starring off into space. 'Wow, his brothers such a gentlemen compared to him...I hate gentlemen...' Sakura thought and put her dishes into the sink.

08080808080808

_END OF CHAPTER 7! W00T! Ok guys, just letting you know...Itachi is not a bad guy in here and Sasuke does not hate him. Sasuke has a normal relationship with Itachi. Itachi is sort of like an annoying older brother, but you can't help loving him as a brother and just won't admit it...And I'll tell you this now. Sasuke has an older sister that you will meet later. She's older than sasuke but younger than Itachi. She's the middle child. And loved by both Sasuke and Itachi._

_**Review!**_

_Ja!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	8. Ryou and Sad Songs

_Alright the next chapter of VLM!! Sorry it took so long to update! I wasbusy and had a lot a 'writers block'. The I sen it to my new BetaReader- __**Queen of Pascalities**__. And I want to give a bug thank you to her!! THANK YOU! _

_Fact 8- I love wolves!! LOVE THEM! If I were an animal, I'd be a wolf. I sort of am a lone wolf at heart..._

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto...Except Pein is mine and anyone who thinks me worng will be punished!! D:**

**I dun own...**

**By: The Rasmus**

**F-f-f-falling**

**Or**

**By: LOVEHOLIC**

**Shinngiru**

08080808080

Chapter 8 – Ryou and Sad Songs

08080808080

"So, that was your older brother, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, sitting down at the table with the others while Hinata set out green tea for everyone.

"Hn." Sasuke answered and looked out at the yard.

"He seems so nice, unlike you..." Sakura sipped her tea that Hinata set out. Sasuke grunted at what Sakura said. 'Is she implying that she likes him?!' he thought.

"Too bad I don't like guys like him." Sakura smirked and put her feet on the table. She knew what he was thinking. She just _knew_ it, but didn't know why.

Somewhere inside Sasuke there was a sigh of relief.

"So do you guys want to do anything today?" Sakura asked having a sudden urge to move around.

"That reminds me! Neji and I are going to go skateboarding today, so see you!" Tenten and Neji got up form the table and headed for the door, picking up a helmet and a skateboard on their way out.

"Oh, I forgot! Sai said he'd take me to a museum today!" Ino jumped up form her seat and dragged Sai with her to the door. "Bye!"

"Huh?!" Sakura stared at the door dumbfounded. Two of her friends had just left. 'W-what's gotten into them??'

"Shika and I are gonna go look at clouds in the park." Temari picked up the almost sleeping Shikamaru and went for the door.

"Naruto and I are going to the store t-to get things for h-his room..." Hinata said and waited for Naruto to get up and walk with her to the door.

"W-what?! Did they all just leave me!?" Sakura stared at the door more dumbfounded. They just left her.

"Looks like it." Sasuke said. He picked up his own tea and smirked. "That means we can do something..."

"That means nothing!" Sakura crossed her arms. She didn't want to spend her Sunday with Sasuke. She already felt weird about last night and this morning.

"Suit yourself." Sasuke took another sip and Sakura slumped down in her seat in boredom.

"M-must do something..." She muttered and pulled herself up. "I don't want to spend the day with you..."

"But what about last night? Or have you forgotten?" Sasuke asked and smirked at the same time. Sakura slammed head on the table.

"Thats why..." Sakura kept slamming her head.

"You should really make her stop doing that. She could hurt herself." a voice came form the stairs. It was Itachi. Sakura groaned. _Two _Uchiha's...She had forgotten Itachi was there.

"My head is fine, thank you!" Sakura glared at Itachi coming down form the stares. She seriously hated gentlemen. There was just something about them.

"Ok, ok." Itachi laughed and both Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. Sakura didn't see Sasuke glare, though. Itachi took his seat at the table after pouring himself some coffee. "Oh, Sasuke, I forgot to tell you." he began and Sasuke looked up. "Ryou said she was coming home later today. You know we haven't seen her since she went on that trip with her friends. How long was it?" Itachi stopped to think. "5 years..." Sakura choked on her breath.

'Is he talking about some girl who is Sasuke's girlfriend? Was last night just a joke?'

"And I know how much you missed her" Sakura came back to the real world and looked up at Sasuke face. He eyes were widened and it looked like she was about to cry happy-sad tears. 'Who is this 'Ryou' Itachi talks about? Is what I think true?' Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. 'Is it!? Was last night a _lie_?!' Tears came down and Sakura made a jump for it and ran to stairs. Tripping on one of the steps. Sakura picked herself up and kept running up the steps and into the hall, almost slipping on the rug in the middle of the floor. Where would she go? She found herself asking that. 'The band room? No...his bathroom!' She didn't know why there, but it just came to her.

Sakura didn't lock the door, but just stumbled into his tub. A razor fell on her lap. She hadn't used one in the way she was thinking now for a very long time.

"Wait! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't know why Sakura ran upstairs. "What was that about, Itachi?! What was she thinking!?" Sasuke grabbed his brother's collar. Itachi calmly stared back at his younger brother.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Sasuke let go of Itachi's collar and straightened himself. "I was only testing her thoughts little brother..." Itachi took a sip of his tea.

"And?" Sasuke said growing impatient.

"She cares about what goes on in your thoughts and thinks about your actions a lot." Itachi continued.

"But what was she thinking then?" Sasuke said glaring at his brother.

"Something about 'Last night' and Ryou being your girlfriend. She got jealous, sad, and shocked all at once. Didn't you see her crying?" with what Itachi said, Sasuke ran upstairs. Thinking of where she went, he first looked in the band room.

"Damn. Where did she go?" Sasuke ran to his room. No one was there just his stuff. He was about to shut the door in his room when he heard someone crying in his bathroom. He opened the door to it. Sakura was sitting in his tub crying into a half bloody towel with a razor in her hands. **((A.N./- Had to put some emoness into it...sorry...she sort of is emo in this fanfic.)) **"What are you doing!?" Sasuke was panicking. He didn't like to see her like that since he found out she was his lifemate and he didn't have any blood yet this morning.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!" Sakura's eyes were puffy and she was in awakening pain from cutting herself.

"It's not what you think, Sakura." Sasuke said cautiously stepping forward.

"No!" Sakura threw the razor at him, but it just bounced of him. What'd you expect? It was a razor.

"Ryou isn't my girlfriend or whatever you think she is. She's my older sister." Sasuke bent down to the tub and pulled the towel away. "Itachi just didn't mention she was." He threw the towel in the hamper.

"You're lying!" Sakura yelled and pulled the shower curtain between them, but Sasuke pulled it back.

"You want proof? Well, she'll be back today, or so Itachi says, so, you can meet her. Ok?" Sasuke was being surprisingly nice and trying to help a girl with her emotions. He'd never done that. He was a damned Uchiha. But he wanted to melt next to Sakura and when she hurt, he did too.

Sakura wiped away her tears, feeling stupid, and nodded. "When does she get here?"

"In awhile, but while we wait...get out of the tub." Sasuke said and held his hand out.

'He could have been more nice about it.' Sakura thought and nodded. She reached for his hand and stood up. "I'll just go sit on your bed." Sakura said and walked out past him. Plopping herself on the bed she pulled the black curtains on his window open. The sun was bright in the sky. 'I wonder if Sasuke can get burned easily because he's so pale?' Sakura was shocked at the question she asked herself. 'Why that question? Why did I ask myself that?'

"Could you excuse me a second." Sasuke said leaving the room.

"I wonder where he's going?" she muttered and turned her attention to the window sighing. She felt a little bit better.

Sasuke jumped over the bannister to the kitchen. Itachi was at the table reading the news paper with a bag of blood in his mouth. "What is Sakura came down and saw that?" Sasuke asked pulling a bag of blood out from a compartment in the fridge.

"I knew you would have her stay upstairs." Itachi answered after pulling the bag out of his mouth and throwing it away.

"Why do you always do that?" Sasuke asked pooping the bag into his mouth.

"Foolish brother, I'm older than you and I know more." Itachi said and left the room for the basement, stopping at the door to it and smiling at Sasuke. Then he disappeared behind the door.

"Stupid 752 year old bastard..." Sasuke muttered and finished 2 more bags of blood before going back up to Sakura.

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked as he came back up. She was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I was getting a drink and talking to Itachi." Sasuke said and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Oh." That was all Sakura said. She felt depressed, but she shouldn't. She knew that if what Sasuke said about Ryou being his sister were true then why would she still be depressed.

"Listen, I can tell your not feeling all that great so I'm going to sing something to you." Sasuke said not looking at her.

"Sing something to me?" Sakura was confused, yet happy. She figured out that the way Sasuke acted toward her was not something everyone saw.

"Yes. Now listen." Sasuke cleared his throat.

**I don't go to school every monday**

**I've got my reason to sleep**

**Don't you tell me how I should be**

**Made up my mind 'bout the music**

**Made up my mind 'bout the style**

**I know that I'm stable and able to settle down**

**But I keep**

**F-f-f-falling**

**Down with the sun**

**Can't give it up**

**The night is calling me like a drum**

**I keep on f-f-falling**

**This life is so full of temptation**

**And I want to keep it that way**

**I know myself I can handle the game**

**Made up my mind 'bout the future**

**Made up my mind 'bout the past**

**I know that I'm stable and able to hold on**

**F-f-f-falling**

**Down with the sun**

**Can't give it up**

**The night is calling me like a drum**

**I keep on f-f-falling**

**I need a flame I need a spark**

**Don't be afraid to open my heart**

**I need a game I need a shock**

**Don't be afraid my heart is unlocked**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh woh**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh woh yeah yeah**

**F-f-f-falling**

**Down with the sun**

**I can't give it up**

**The night is calling me like a drum**

**I keep on f-f-falling**

**I need a flame I need a spark**

**Don't be afraid to open my heart**

**I need a game I need a shock**

**Don't be afraid my heart is unlocked**

**Made up my mind 'bout the music**

**Made up my mind 'bout the style**

**I know that I'm stable and able **

**To settle down**

**F-f-falling**

Sakura smiled, she like songs like that. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to sad music. Maybe she was just a sad person. But the music made her feel alive. She knew just how the person singing it felt.

"It was good." She said with a faint smile."I have something I want to sing to."

"I'll listen." Sasuke moved to sit next to her.

**The secrets in my dreams tell me**

**About the sorrows that I'll come across**

**I must yearn for mercy**

**Your pained appearance and my greeting**

**A gaze that was shut as if tired**

**I don't wish for anything more than these**

**The sickened promise is stinking and hidden; I never knew…**

**A dream that I can't recover**

**My memories grew dim**

**My pains became dull and my heart cracked**

**My burnt out soul is simply a cooled mountain of ash**

**My tears are filled with pain, ha…**

**So tell me… tell me… the reason why…**

**How can you do this to me…**

**You break my heart…**

**And you make me cry…**

**So tell me… tell me… the reason why…**

**How can you do this to me…**

**You break my heart…**

**And you make me cry…**

**In the expressionless, final moonlight**

**Covered in muddied excuses**

**The warmth that embraced you**

**Vanished without a trace; You'll never know…**

**Within the endless pain**

**There's the belated regret that was left behind**

**And the flowers of love that disappear meaninglessly…**

**So tell me… tell me… the reason why…**

**How can you do this to me…**

**You break my heart…**

**And you make me cry (x4)**

Sasuke stared Sakura for a moment going over the song. "When did you come up with that?" He found himself asking. Sakura looked at him for a minute with a sad smile on her face.

"I wrote it after my old boyfriend broke my heart. We had been going out for 3 years and I really thought that he loved me, but then..." Sakura trailed off. Sasuke knew whatever that person did hurt her.

Sakura found herself in a warm embrass. Yet, Sasuke's body temperature wasn't all that warm.

0808080808080

_Thats it for now. Hope you like the chapter. Hopefully I'll have to other one sooner and I'm sorry if your confussed..._

_**Review!**_

_Ja!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	9. Meeting Ryou

_Ok here's chapter 9. My beta is at camp so if there's spelling and grammar problems, I'm sorry. _

_Fact 9- A lot of my friends are bi and half are currently going out with a person of the same sex, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm straight._

**Disclaimer- I dun own Naruto...Pein however is MINE! **

**I dun own...**

**1000 Oceans**

**or Rescue Me**

**By: Tokio Hotel**

080808080808

Chapter 9- Meeting Ryou

080808080808

Once Sakura finally claimed down she and Sasuke decided to go down to the kitchen and clean the dishes. Sakura was still a little shaken and wanted to know if Ryou was Sasuke's sister. Through out the day Sakura kept a close eye on Sasuke. So if he made a phone call he could be calling ryou and telling her to say she was his sister.

Stupid? Yes. But Sakura had the same experience involving her ex-boyfriend like this one. And Sakura didn't want to be fooled.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Sasuke asked across the table to a Sakura who apparently was trying to burn a hole through his face. Sakura didn't answer her question, but kept staring, taking a few sips of her soda and a bite out of a grilled-cheese sandwich. Sasuke just sighed and stared back.

The door to the basement came open and Itachi came out. with a phone in his hand he seemed to be in a deep conversation with someone. But a few seconds later her turned it off and turned to Sasuke.

"She'll be here in 5 minutes. Try to restrain yourself when she comes through the door." Itachi teased and sat back down. "So is she fine now?" Itachi pointed to Sakura who was still staring at Sasuke who broke the stare only seconds ago.

"I'm fine." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "So I'll be able to meet her in a matter of minutes?"

"Yes." Itachi had a smile on his face, which made Sakura want to punch the living daylights out of him. But instead of that she just nodded and finished her sandwich.

When she was done she wondered why Sasuke hadn't eaten anything but a tomato. Her mind wandered to when her friends would come back. Where they having a good time with there new boyfriends. Sakura let her mind wander more. Forgetting all that was happening until the front door opened.

"She's here." Itachi said and stood up to go over the the person coming in. Sakura couldn't see what the person looked liked like from the angle she was sitting at and tried to more herself to see better.

Sasuke had stood up and walked over to Sakura first. "You can come up and meet her. She doesn't bite." Sakura nodded and got up from her seat.

"You better be telling the truth." Sakura warned in a whisper. It seemed she was about to cry, but then again she thought Ryou was his girlfriend earlier by the way Itachi told Sasuke about her coming back.

Sakura walked next to Sasuke to the door. Sakura was shocked by the person she saw. The girl had the same eyes that Sasuke and Itachi. Her hair color looked closer to Sasuke's and were in two pigtails that reached down to her waist. her skin color was as pale as Itachi's and Sasuke's as well. She looked no more than 19 years old. She wore a long fuzzy black and navy stripped sweater, a torn white t-shirt under it, black cropped pants with the straps hanging down, and combat boots.

She was everything Sakura worshiped. Sakura looked at her with sparkles in her eyes, but remember she wanted to find out if she really was Sasuke's sister.

"Hi, I'm Ryou. You must be Sakura." Instead of a handshake Ryou came over and hugged Sakura. Sakura stood there for a second, but hugged back politely. "I hope my brothers don't bother you too much, but then again I haven't seen them in a while." Ryou smiled at Sakura and Sakura felt relief wash over her. She was Sasuke's sister. Her resemblance conceived Sakura more than her saying Sasuke and Itachi were her brothers. Then Sakura come over with sadness and regret. She felt bad for what she did earlier and how Sasuke was telling the truth. So Sakura decided to blame it all on Itachi.

"They're ok." Sakura finally said and sent Sasuke an apologetic glance. Which Sasuke saw and nodded to her in understanding.

"Good" Ryou smiled at Sakura. "I'm going to just put my stuff away in my room. If I still have a room." Ryou said and headed upstairs carrying some bags with Itachi behind her carrying the rest.

"She's nice." Sakura said and looked up at Sasuke. "I'm sorry I thought you were lying." Sakura looked like she was going to throw another emo fit and cry again, but Sasuke pulled her into him and hugged her hard.

"It's ok. I know you were just scared I was going to hurt you." Sasuke pulled Sakura and looked at her in the eyes "Did you have the same experience with an ex?" Sakura didn't look at him, but slowly nodded and put on a happy face and changed the subject.

"I wonder when the others are coming back?" Sakura said and as she finished her sentence the door opened again.

"I hope we weren't ruining a gushy moment!" Ino sang coming threw the door with the others. "Were you bored Sakura?"

"No, did you have a good time with Sai?" Sakura asked ready to get Ino excited to make the mood better.

"YES! He took me to this really cool museum. It was awesome! We got to talk a lot too. Isn't that right?" Ino jumped onto Sai back who just nodded and smiled in response.

"What about you Tenten?" Sakura asked Tenten as she was taking off her helmet and putting the skateboard into a closet.

"It was awesome! Neji got challenged a lot and beat the crap out of everyone! He totally dominated the skatepark!" She linked her arm with Neji.

"Tenten was really good too." Neji said and smiled at her.

"Both of us ROCK!" Tenten yelled and hugged Sakura. "You should have seen us!"

"I wish I did" Sakura said and hugged Tenten back. "What about you Hinata?" Hinata turned slightly red and the sound of her name.

"Me and N-Naruto went to the store and got a lot of stuff for h-his r-room. We were done too quickly s-so Naruto took me out for i-ice cream and then we went to the park and met up w-with Temari and Shikamaru." Hinata said and smiled, which made Sakura smile back.

"Yup! We were asleep in the grass when Naruto's ice cream dripped on Shika's face." Temari stared to laugh hard. "You should have seen it. Shika stared going crazy. it was really not like him." Sakura saw Shika's face turn red and laughed a little.

"Well things were kinda crazy here, but I'm glad you guys had a good day." Sakura said and got crushed by a group hug by the girls.

"We are so taking you next time." Ino said and hugged harder.

"Oh, I forgot. Sasuke has a sister." Sakura said and nudged Sasuke. Sakura felt a lot better once the girls came back.

"Really!?" they all said at once.

"Is she pretty?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"How should I know. I wouldn't look at my sister like that." Sasuke said with a frown on her face.

"Is someone talking about me?" Ryou asked coming down from the stairs. "Hi, my names Ryou."

"Hey! I'm Ino Sakura friend!" Ino sang jumping up and down.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten soluted to her.

"Hi, name's Temari." Temari smiled.

"My n-name is Hinata. Nice to meet you" Hinata bowed and smiled some. Hinata had gone to a manners class when she was little by her father. Sakura always wondered if Hinata liked that place or not.

Ryou smiled at everyone and turned to Sasuke. "Itachi told me you hand a band! I can hear you?" Sasuke nodded and added.

"You'll have to hear Sakura's too then." Sakura slightly blushed at this and smiled at Ryou.

"Sure. You all should her my band one time when I reconnect with them. I should them over onetime. Itachi is in it too."

Sakura's eye's slightly widened "Itachi?! In a band! Thats hard to see, but I guess he looks the type.'

The group went up to the band room and Sakura with the rest of te girl plopped down on the couch with Ryou. I guys took a couple minutes to get ready, but were finally ready.

"1..2..3..4.."

**Empty streets**

**I follow every breath into the night**

**The wind so cold**

**The sun is frozen, the world has lost its light**

**I carry your picture deep in me**

**Back to you a 1000 seas**

**Back to us**

**Don't you lose your trust and your belief**

**Just trust me**

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

**One 1000 dark years when time has died**

**1000 stars are passing by**

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

**1000 times against an endless tide**

**We'll be free to live our life**

**I know somewhere**

**We'll find a little place for you and me**

**It all turned out a different way**

**Can't feel the pulse in our veins**

**So weak today**

**We'll let our heart beat guide us though the dark**

**Just trust me**

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

**One 1000 dark years when time has died**

**1000 stars are passing by**

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

**1000 times against an endless tide**

**We'll be free to live our life**

**There's nothing and no one we'll miss **

**And one day we'll look back with no regrets **

**1000 Oceans wide **

**1000 Endless years have died **

**1000 Oceans wide **

**1000 Stars are passing by **

**Passing by**

**Please don't drift away from me **

**Please don't drift away from me**

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

**One 1000 dark years when time has died**

**1000 stars are passing by**

**We have to go 1000 oceans wide**

**1000 times against an endless tide**

**Then we'll be free**

**Please don't drift away from me **

**Please don't drift away from me **

**1000 Oceans wide **

Sakura was again inperessed by Sasuke and his voice again. "That was really good. Now lets her form Sakura." Ryou said and turned to Sakura and smiled. Sakura got up and waited for her friends to get ready.

"1..2..3..4.."

**This used to be our secret**

**Now I'm hiding here alone**

**Can't help but read our names on the wall**

**And wash them off the stone**

**I trusted you in every way**

**But not enough to make you stay**

**Turn around**

**I've lost my ground**

**Come and rescue me**

**I'm burning, can't you see**

**Come and rescue me**

**Only you can set me free**

**Come and rescue me**

**Rescue me**

**Rescue me**

**We lied when we were dreaming**

**Our crying was just fake**

**I wish you could deny it**

**Here and today**

**My SOS on radio **

**The only chance to let you know**

**What I fear**

**Can you hear?**

**Come and rescue me**

**I'm burning, can't you see**

**Come and rescue me**

**Only you can set me free**

**Come and rescue me**

**Rescue me**

**You and me**

**You and me **

**You and me **

**The walls are coming closer**

**My senses fade away**

**I'm haunted by your shadow**

**I reach to feel your face**

**You're not here**

**Are you here?**

**Come and rescue me**

**Rescue me**

**Come and rescue me**

**I'm burning, can't you see**

**Come and rescue me**

**Only you can set me free**

**Come and rescue me**

**Rescue me**

**You and me**

**You and me **

**Rescue me**

**You and me **

**Set me free**

**Rescue me**

Sakura finished a little breathless and went over to Sasuke and Ryou. "Wow, your really good too. You too should enter the Battle of the Bands coming up in a few weeks."

080808080808

_Hope you liked this chapter. Please don't flame._

_**Review**_

_Ja!_

_KimmiUchiha_


	10. This Is Konoha!

_There is no sorry in the entire world to make-up for making you guys wait. I'm uber sorry!! I had a lot of family problems and I started school. I have 2 B's, a C, and a D on my report card. My mom isn't too happy. And... GERMAN TEST"S ARE FUCKING HARD!!!!!! Sorry, I had to get that out. Um...no songs in this chapter and its really short...sorry, but it's the best I can do for now. I'll try to update soon. But no promises unfortunately....I hope you don't hate my guts. Enjoy these few paragraphs...._

_Fact 10- I spend almost half the day on my computer if I can....God, I such a nerd. _

**Disclaimer- I dun own naruto...etc. But i shall own my new found love....Ikuto! (the cat man! ((plays batman theme song and say's 'Catman' instead of 'Batman')) )**

080808080808

Chapter 10- ....Konoha!

080808080808

"Battle of the Bands?," they all said at once. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Neji got a little excited, though Neji didn't show it. Ryou nodded in excitement.

"Yup! I got a flyer when I was leaving the airport for here and it said it's in 4 weeks. Winners get 10,000 dollars and a chance to start a musical career. It's for people 16 to 30." Sakura had sparkles in her eyes when she heard about the 'musical career' part. She didn't care for the money, she just wanted a career with music or maybe even a medical career, but it didn't matter. She just really wanted that start on a musical career. "Maybe I should enter....?" Ryou continued and looked up with a finger on her chin thoughtfully, but then shrugged her shoulders and turned to everyone. "Are you guys gonna do it? It'll be a great competition."

"Heck yes!" Sakura yelled and the girls cheered and high-fived each other.

"The competition seems easy...so I guess." Sasuke said and looked at Sakura with a big smirk on his lips. Both knew he was the best of them both, but Sakura wouldn't except

it.

"Wait till you get you ass wiped by us, Uchiha!" Sakura got into her fighting mode and did a really bad mimic of_ 300_ which made everyone laugh, even her.

"Don't do that again, Sakura." Ino said and patted her back. Her friend was having her crazy moments. Everyone had them, but Sakura's were weird and she liked to mimic stuff.

"Hey guys look at this!" Naruto yelled and everyone looked his way. ".KONOHA!!!!!" Naruto did a really good mimic of 'This is Sparta!' which sent everyone to the floor rolling are laughing so hard their insides felt like they were going to explode. **((A.N.//- I own this "This is Konoha" quote, but the original is own by its respected owners. Good day.))**

"D-dude!? What was that?" Sasuke said trying to shake off the rest of his laughs. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know...it just...came to me, I guess."

"Well, you have one awesome head, Naruto." Temari said when she was done laughing.

Another 10 minutes went by before everyone stopped laughing. The girls had to go home because of school and everyone except Sakura didn't finish there homework, but Sakura lied and said she didn't to get away anyway. Sakura and the others said their 'Good byes' and left the Uchiha residence.

"Sakura seems like a really nice girl Sasuke...don't lose her." Ryou whispered into Sasuke's ears as the girls drove away from sight. Sasuke nodded and hugged her.

"You always give good advice...Onee-chan."

080808080808


	11. Christmas Special!

_**This is a Christmas Special Chapter! Its more like a side story to VLM. Like an OVA in an Anime or a filler.**_

_Hehe! Merry Christ-Massy! I hope everyone is having a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa! (and all that other stuff) I got my interim and I got all B's! I'm so happy! I can not wait for Christmas!! I'm getting excited just thinking about it! _

_Fact 11- I'm listening to the song- Faggot; By- MSI right now....Because they ROX!_

**Disclaimer- I dun own Naruto...But I can't say the same for Ikuto....Rawr! **

**I dun own...**

**All I Want For Christmas**

**By: (Whoever...Everyone who sings this kills this song....)**

08080808080808

Christmas With Vampires

08080808080808

"OH MY FRACTING HIBJIBIS! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Thats all Sakura heard when she woke up on Christmas Eve morning. Ino yelled it 5 times before stopping. Sakura got up from her comfy bed and made her way downstairs in her Pikachu pj's with Pikachu slippers.

Everyone was sitting around the table in there pj's when Sakura got downstairs. Hinata was in her Skeleton Jack pj's and slippers, Temari was in her Hello Batty pj's and slippers, Tenten was in her Gir pj's and slipper, and Ino was in her Muggle pj's and slippers jumping up and down in her seat in excitement.

"We have to call the boys and invite them over for Christmas." Temari said as she stood up and put her breakfast dishes in the sink.

"Hells yes!" Tenten said doing the same. Sakura grabbed her plate off the counter and sat down next to Hinata who had just started her breakfast. Ino was gobbling hers down.

"Sakura do you think you can call them?" Ino asked and she got up to put her dishes away.

"Um...yeah sure." Sakura released a few seconds later what she just said she'd do. She sighed. 'I don't know if I feel like calling Sasuke right now...' she thought and finished her breakfast right after Hinata.

She took out her cell and punched in Sasuke's number. The phone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"Hello?" came a very groggy voice from the other line.

"Sasuke, It's me." Sakura sighed as she new what he was going to say next. And right on cue--

"Hey, there sexy..." Sasuke cooed as he always did.

"Yeah, Yeah." Sakura sighed again. She always felt so good inside when he said that, but she didn't want to believe it and pushed the feeling aside. "The girls and I were wondering if you and the guys would like to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas over here."

The other end of the phone chuckled, "I though you'd never ask. We'll be there soon..." the phone clicked and the call had ended.

Sakura stood for a moment considering if she should put on some real clothes, but decided not because she liked to be in her pj's on Christmas Eve.

"So a-are th-they coming?" Hinata asked, the blood rising to her cheeks as she thought of Naruto.

"Yes, but just don't faint when Naruto comes through the door" Sakura teased. Hinata blushed more and walked into the other room as Sakura snickered lightly.

080808080808

20 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sakura said getting to her feet before Ino.

"Don't slam the door in their faces." Ino teased and Sakura stuck out her tongue and walked over to the door and opened it.

Standing at the door were 5 boys dressed in the emo fashion. Sakura smiled when she saw them. Each of them had a bag of clothes and a present in there hand and then it hit her. The on thing she forgot to get. The one thing she didn't have enough money left to buy--Sasuke's Christmas present. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart. He got her a present and she forgot to get him one. She got everyone else one, but at the end of her shopping day she noticed she only had 5 bucks and a piece of gum in her pocket. She figure she'd go out again and then get him something, but she ended up being a procrastinator and forgot--until now.

"Hey, guys." Sakura greeted.

"Hey." Each of them said and walked in and looked around at the house. Then it hit Sakura again. They had never been to her house before. They had the address, but they hadn't come over.

"The girls are in the living room." Sakura said like she was their mother and pointed to the room with a visible t.v. and Christmas tree.

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sai all walked in to shrieking girls jumping on them and giving hugs and kisses.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura and gave her a hug. The warmth of her skin warming him up. "If I knew it was a pajama party I would have come my pajamas." Sasuke said with a smirk looking at Sakura's blushing face. She squeezed him tighter burying her face so he couldn't see it. "I got you a present." he smiled slightly as her gave it to her.

Sakura took the present and smiled. Sakura opened the small box. Inside was a black and pink heart-shaped neckless. Sakura's eyes lit up. "It made me think of you.." Sasuke said and put it around her neck.

"Its perfect!" She hugged him and let the warmth filling her up take control. She didn't want to let her fearful and crabbiness show because it was Christmas.

'I might as well let my true self show this Christmas.' Sakura thought and smiled even more, but frowned.

"But I didn't get you anything, Sasuke." The guilt flowed back again, but Sasuke pulled her into another tight hug again.

"Thats ok",he said breathing her in,"your my present." Sakura felt better and hugged him back. "Now lets join everyone else." He pulled her hand and they both walked into the living room.

"Oh! Hey Sakura!" Ino chimed "What movie should we watch?" Ino had a bunch of DVD's on the floor before her.

"Um...The Nightmare Before Christmas." Sakura said and Sasuke smiled. They both loved that movie.

"But isn't that a movie for Halloween?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Actually it's for Halloween and Christmas." Shikamaru said with a bored look on his face.

"Oooohhhh...." Naruto sat down next to Hinata and put his arm around her. "Then play it!" Everyone laughed for a minute at his stupidity and sat down as Ino pressed play and took her place next to Sai.

080808080808

When the movie ended they all got up and stretched.

"What's next on the agenda?" Neji asked as he sat down again next to Tenten.

"Well we could go out and shop..." Sakura said next to Sasuke.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go put some clothes on now." Ino sang, kissed Sai, and danced her was up the stairs.

"See you in a few." Tenten pecked Neji on the lips and walked up the stairs. Temari kissed Shikamaru tenderly and went up stairs too. Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek and almost died of blushing.

"I'll head up too." Sakura gave Sasuke and squeeze and run up the steps. She walked down past two doors and entered the on on the right, her room. Sakura waled over to her dresser, opening a couple of drawers. "What to pick? Hmmm...." She took out a black and red striped long-sleeved shirt, a short sleeve black v-neck spandex dress, black stockings, and penthouse allover corset heeled boots.

Sakura started to take of her clothes when she noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. She cringed as she released she had been walking around without one on. She cursed to herself and pulled out a black bra with red lacing. She threw off her shirt and put her bra on. Sakura walked over to her bed were she laid out her clothes.

Sakura had pulled of her pj bottoms and slipped on the striped shirt when she felt two arms grab her from behind. She tried to let out a yelp, but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to stretch who ever it was, but they held a firm grip.

"Calm down, Sakura." Came a voice from the figure. She recognized the voice it was Sasuke. He let her go and she turned around fuming.

"What are you doing in my room!?" She almost yelled and had her hands on her hips.

"Everyones already dressed and you were taking too long. And I just thought I'd come up and help you dress." He said with a grin and looked down at her panties and up at her face again.

Sakura blushed like mad and tried to pull her shirt to cover her lower area. She didn't know how to react, but before she could say anything Sasuke was already holding her dress in his hand.

"Hold your arms up." He said and she obeyed. Sasuke slipped the dress over her slim frame. He took the stockings and slid them up her legs, pulled on her boots and laced them.

Sakura stared at him for a second wondering why she was letting him do this and why he was doing this. Sasuke stood up and stared for a second before crashing his lips into hers and pushing her down on her bed.

"S-sasuke...." she murmured as he moved from her lips making a trail to her neck. He sucked on the flesh of her neck for a moment and suddenly stopped. He sat on the bed as she laid there for a couple seconds.

"I'm going to change in your bathroom." He picked up a bag off the floor and walked into her bathroom and shut the door.

'What was that? But why did he stop?' Sakura sat up and touched her neck. 'I didn't want him to stop...' She looked over at the bathroom door and moved over to her vanity and put on her make-up. She put a thick line of black eyeliner around her eye, some 'Cherry Kisses' eye shadow, thick black mascara, and 'Vampire Blood' lipstick. She admired herself for a second.

Sasuke walked out of her bathroom in his new outfit. A black t-shirt that said 'One Bite?', black skinny jeans, a black 'Kiss Me' hoodie, and all-black converses with checkered laces. He smiles at her. "Ready to go?" Sakura nodded and grabbed her Harry Potter hoodie.

**((AN//- I'm skipping to Christmas day now))**

80808080808

Sakura woke up to a sleeping Sasuke with his arms latched around her waist. Sakura slightly blushes and moved some of the hair covering his face to the side. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps'. Sakura smiled and laid her head back down.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at Sakura. "Sakura..." His voice was groggy and tired. He sat up and stretched.

"Morning." Sakura said. "Did you sneak into my room?"

"Your not going to pound on me if I say yes right?" Sasuke moved his hands to cover his head.

"No..." She sighed and got up.

"HEY, GUYS! COME DOWN STAIRS!" Tenten yelled from downstairs.

"Come on." Sasuke said and got up and walked down the steps with Sakura following.

They both walked into the living room with everyone else in it.

"Looks like Santa was here!" Sakura jumped up and down looking at the tree and Sasuke smirked.

They all opened their presents and joked around.

"Sasuke...I finally have a present for you." Sakura kissed him and stood up. "This is for you..." Everyone had their eyes on Sakura.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There's just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true... **

**All I want for christmas **

**Is you... **

**I don't want a lot for christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

**I don't need to hang my stockings **

**There upon the fireplace **

**Santa Clause won't keep me happy **

**With a toy on christmas day **

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is you... **

**You baby **

**I won't ask for much this Christmas **

**I won't even wish for snow **

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting **

**Underneath the mistletoe **

**I won't make a list and send it **

**To the north pole for Saint nick **

**I won't even stay awake to **

**Hear those magic reindeer click **

**'Cause I just want you here tonight **

**Holding on to me so tight **

**What more can I do **

**Baby all I want for christmas is you **

**You... **

**All the lights are shining **

**So brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of children's **

**Laughter fills the air **

**And everyone is singing **

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing **

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me... **

**Oh I don't want a lot for christmas **

**This is all I'm asking for **

**I just want to see my baby **

**Standing right outside my door **

**Oh I just want him for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**Baby all I want for Christmas is **

**You**

Sakura smiled as she finished and Sasuke got up. He squeezed her tight and kissed her with all his might. And the background washed away to white.

080808080808

_Real Cheesy! I think the end was rushed, but I liked it. Hope you liked this side story to VLM! _

_**REVIEW!**_

_Ja!_

_KImmiUchiha_


	12. Smile! Flash those Fangs!

_Hey Guys....OMFG! I can't wait for Valentines Day!!! I love it....SO. MUCH. CHOCOLATE!!!!!! __AND__ I'm going to Katsucon! So excited!! I'm cosplaying Axel (from Kingdom Hearts 2, Organization 13) If your going tell me please! It would be so cool if someone on here, who read this was actually going too....I'd maybe even dedicate a chapter to that person or persons. Idk. I feel very hyper right now....maybe it was that Monster I had at lunch...Hmmmmm......Emily is always buying and giving me them..._

_Fact 12- I'm a huge SasuSaku (Sasuke and Sakura) and Amuto (Amu and Ikuto) fan! GO PAIRINGS WITH THE PINK AND DARK BLUE COLOR SCHEME!!!_

**Disclaimer- I dun own Naruto...No stupid fan girl joke today tho.**

**I dun own...**

**Ashley and You Are So Beautiful**

**By: Escape the Fate**

**Smile someday, Smile always**

**By: Vocaloid (Kaito)**

--------------------------

Chapter 11- Smile...Flash those Fangs!

--------------------------

Sakura got up that morning to the sound of her alarm clock instead of Ino. "I need a shower," Sakura yawned and got up from her comfy bed, complete with Hello Batty comforter, sheets, and pillow case. Her Hello Batty plushie fell on the floor as she got up. Sakura nimbly picked it up and plopped it on her bed again.

Sakura walked into her bathroom and turned the knob all the way and waited for the water to heat up. After stripping down her pj's and throwing them into the hamper, she looked at the mirror. Her face could scare a 5-year-old in the morning. Eye liner that didn't come off from last night blended into the area under her eyes, making it look as if she'd been awake since the beginning of time.

Another yawn and she ran her hand under the water, pulling it back quickly and turning the knob the other way some. Sakura walked in and let the water fall down on her body. She shut the shower door behind her and started the process of lathering her hair with her 'Mountain Strawberry' shampoo. She relaxed, massaging her scalp and then ducked her head under the shower nozzle, grabbed her 'Plum Paradise' conditioner and ran it through her hair, rinsing it after. "Now, where is my 'Berry Beautiful' body wash?" Sakura turned and spotted it, grabbing the bottle and squeezing out its substance.

Sakura finished 5 minutes later, pulling a maroon towel off of her towel rack and covering her body with it. 'Ahhhhhhh....it feels so nice after a morning shower.' She smiled at the thought and turned on her blow dryer. She combed through her hair when she was done drying it. 'Perfect'. She walked out of her bathroom with her towel still on.

Sakura made her way over to her dresser, pulled out a white with pink polka-dot bra and matching pair of underwear and put them on. She opened another drawer and pulled out a black short-sleeved cut off hoodie, long-sleeved black and red stripped arm-warmers, plaid red mini skirt, and black and red stripped thigh-high socks. She placed her clothes on her bed and walked over to her closet, pulling out a pair of pleaser black patent dancer heels. **((A.N.//- I ****LOVE**** those heels. They sell them at hot topic. Check 'em out!))**

She pulled on her black and red striped arm-warmers first, followed by the hoodie, the skirt, the socks, and finally, the heels. Sakura walked over to her vanity putting on her makeup, 'Blood' eyeshadow, thick, sparkly black eyeliner all around her eyes, 'Paler Than Pale' powder with a light 'Pinky Pink' blush, and 'Vampire Blood' lipstick.

"All done" Sakura put down her lipstick on the vanity and smiled into the mirror and then looked at the clock. It read 6:10. "Everyone else is probably still asleep...I think I'll go to school early this morning." She pulled on her locket.

Sakura walked down the stairs and hallway as quietly ad she could. She grabbed the keys to her Saturn, which she hadn't had a chance to take for a spin since they came to Konoha, and her messenger bag. "I should probably leave a note." Sakura said to herself. She left the note on the counter and again she quietly left the house.

"Come on, baby." Sakura turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. A gurgling sound came from her stomach. "I should have eaten breakfast..." she groaned "Maybe it's time to stop at McDonalds and get a Sausage biscuit and coffee."

After her trip to the closest McDonalds, Sakura parked her car in her Junior parking spot that she paid the school for.

She scanned the parking lot. There were only a couple of cars parked in it. "Looks like I'm early..." Sakura sighed and then smiled. "I can go to the auditorium and practice some by myself now."

Sakura locked her car and set the alarm, with her breakfast in hand. "I shouldn't have gotten two Sausage biscuits..." She looked in the take-out bag. She always thought she was so hungry so she orders a lot of food, but then doesn't want the extra food anymore. She sipped her coffee.

Making her way up the parking lot to the school she decided to go to the auditorium through the 'Actors' Door'. She opened the door then a familiar angelic-like voice reached her ears. Sakura closed the door quietly and looked from behind the curtains. And, sure enough, Sasuke was there, sitting on a stool with a guitar in hand, singing.

**Shadows fall on yesterday,**

**It's like time just slips away.**

**I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.**

**The dawn, it never shows its head.**

**I'm left dying here instead with nothing,**

**A lock without a key.**

**Like the brightest star you shine through. Sakura, baby, you make me feel so alive.**

**I've got purpose once again.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Sakura, baby, you make me feel so alive.**

**I've got purpose once again.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**If looks could kill you'd be the one,**

**That takes my world and makes me numb.**

**I'm nothing, without you I can't breathe.**

**And as the sunlight burns the sky,**

**I see through my obsessive eyes.**

**I'm nothing, without you I can't see.**

**Like the brightest star you shine through. **

**Sakura, baby, you make me feel so alive.**

**I've got purpose once again. **

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Sakura, baby, you make me feel so alive.**

**I've got purpose once again.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**You're the strength I need to fight,**

**You're the reason I still try.**

**I'm the not and you're the might.**

**Use these wings so I can fly,**

**I can fly.**

**Sakura, baby, you make me feel so alive.**

**I've got purpose once again. **

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Sakura, baby, you make me feel so alive.**

**I've got purpose once again. **

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Sakura, baby, you make me feel so alive.**

**I've got purpose once again. **

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**I've got purpose once again. **

**I've got purpose once again.**

**(A.N.//- This song is called Ashley, but I changed Ashley to Sakura.)**

Sakura stood for a second, as she saw Sasuke pick up some paper and write something down, strumming his fingers on his guitar with his left hand. 'D-did he just use m-my name in that song?' Sakura thought, a blush creeping up on her face. Her messenger bag slid from her arm and fell onto the wooden stage, making a loud thump.

Sasuke turned his head back quickly and Sakura gasped. Did she see embarrassment in his eyes for a second. Sakura fumbled and picked up her bag. "A-ah Sasuke...I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked his expression empty, almost cold. Sakura straightened and walked over to him.

"Since you first started to sing." she gave an assuring smile which made a small smile curve on Sasuke's lips. He nodded and put his guitar down. "Um...have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No. Why?" Sasuke asked and suddenly something wrapped in yellow paper with a McDonald's logo was thrust into his face.

"Eat this!" Sakura was surprised on how she almost yelled it and how fast she'd shoved it in Sasuke's face. "If you want..." she added.

Sasuke took it and nodded. It was a slow morning for him. He wasn't into his usual teasing-self phase. I didn't feel like it. "Hn."

Sakura sighed and set her stuff down. She sat on the stage, next to the stool. She peeled away the wrapping on her Sausage biscuit and took a bite. Sasuke seated himself on the stage across from her, hesitated, then took a small bite.

"I like your outfit," he smirked. Now he was in his teasing mode. "Did you put it on for me?" Sakura covered her stomach area with her arm and brought her knees up so they would block his view.

"I didn't do this on purpose or for you, you know! I happen to like this outfit. Stop looking at me like that." Sakura felt like she couldn't eat anymore. Her morning was ruined, now.

A hand rested on her knee. Sasuke leaned forward and stared at her for a second, he took a hold of her hand holding her breakfast and moved her hand to her mouth. "Remember to eat your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Sakura hesitated but took a bite of her biscuit. Sasuke let go of her hand and took a bite of his.

They finished, Sakura sipped her coffee some more before Sasuke took it form her and took a big gulp. "Hey! That's my coffee." Sakura tried to reach for it, but Sasuke quickly jumped up and held it over his head. "I need it!" Sakura jumped up too trying to reach for it more. Too bad she was 5"5' and he was 5"10'.

"Alright, alright. Here." Sasuke handed her the coffee, but before she took it he planted a kiss on her lips. Sakura blushed madly.

"You gotta stop doing that!" Sakura turned around quickly. "I don't want to have you kissing me anywhere and anytime just yet."

"So, we really are going out?" Sakura froze at the question. Why would he ask that? Sure, she's only been hugging him, but why would he say that? She was giving him a chance. Even after all the pain she went through from her last relationship.

"Huh?"

Sasuke shifted his feet. "Well, you haven't really been acting like we've been going out. You seem more like a close friend or sister, right now. Even if you had that 'sister' scare." This was a difficult subject for Sasuke to talk about. He already noted he had 'boyfriend' social constipation. He always felt that way even if he never showed it. Even if he was a powerful vampire.

"Sorry." Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm just not really 'comfortable' with this yet."

"That's fine. Just as long as you get 'comfortable' with it sooner or later." Sasuke let out a laugh and hugged Sakura.

The question still left Sakura thinking. 'I feel as though this has been going sort of fast though.' Sakura shrugged at the thought.

"Want to hear another song I wrote?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject and Sakura nodded. Sasuke took his seat on the stool, his guitar in hand. Sakura sat in front of him on the stage floor, a few feet back.

**I could've found a better way**

**You know I never should have stayed**

**I could've done the things I believed were wrong**

**Now you're saying that it's late**

**It doesn't matter what I say**

**You know you're just another one of my mistakes**

**You are so beautiful; you are the kind of girl**

**That has the chemicals; that makes me fall in love**

**Beautiful, you are the kind of girl that has the chemicals,**

**That makes me fall in love**

**So now I'm feeling like a slave**

**I'm locked away inside this grave**

**And I'm hoping for a way I can be saved**

**You know that there will come a day**

**When I just have to say, you're just another one of my mistakes**

**You are so beautiful; you are the kind of girl**

**That has the chemicals; that makes me fall in love**

**Beautiful, you are the kind of girl that has the chemicals**

**That makes me fall in love**

**Fall in love**

**You know I felt a strong regret**

**You lied about, you lied about**

**You lie to me, lie to me**

**You are so beautiful; you are the kind of girl**

**That has the chemicals; that makes me fall in love**

**Difficult, so very difficult**

**You are the kind of girl that makes me fall in love **

**Fall in love**

Sakura clapped politely. "Where'd you get the inspiration for that?"

Sasuke smile a little. "Well it was first about my family..." His smile turned sad. "But then I met this pretty girl and changed around the lyrics to it." Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura felt herself blush. "Why don't you sing something?" Sasuke got up and patted the seat on the stool, but Sakura shook her head.

"I sing, but I'll sit on the piano seat." Sakura got up from the stage floor and walked over to the piano that was on the stage. She sat down and placed her fingers on the keys. "Smile someday, Smile always."

**What's wrong with you? **

**You who crouched at the end on the way**

**What's the matter with you?**

**Please tell me.**

**Please talk with me a little **

**Very important thing **

**I want to tell you about my feeling, everyday**

**It was included in your words**

**Sadness and scar**

**Why?**

**The world is also flooding light so much like this**

**We ought to live in here.**

**So...**

**Smile, Smile with me**

**Everyone, smile(laugh) with each other.**

**Everything of your regrettable past**

**Let's scour those with a tear.**

**And smile,**

**Smile together**

**Even if some time comes.**

**A heart doesn't break.**

**I keep walking.**

**I swear to you...**

Sakura finished and looked back at Sasuke who sat on the stool. "Smile." she said.

"Smile." he answered back.

They both threw out their trash and picked up their things. "Let's go to the library," Sakura suggested and Sasuke nodded.

--------------------------

**Review!**

_There you go. Some love in there for Valentines Day. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Please check out my oneshot- Prisoner. Please! _

_~KimmiUchiha_


End file.
